Love and Doom
by zaera82
Summary: What happens when Chloe follows her heart. Tragic Consequences follows and there's no turning back. Chlavis. Post Eternal. Had deleted story by accident... Silly me
1. Chapter 1

My first Chlavis hope you all like it. Can't believe they're my favorite couple now... WOW. I hate to admit but I like them even more than THE Clois.

_Will you stay with me?_

She blinked her eyes open. It was morning, even without the sunlight filtering through the basement Chloe knew it was morning. She wished she didn't have to wake up. She wished she didn't have to get out of bed and pretend that everything was normal, that everything was okay. Because she knew this time it was not. _Nothing would ever be the same again. _She sighed softly. She had heard that many times before but this time it rang true. Growing up in Smallville with all the meteor freaks and having a swashbuckling superhero savior as bestfriend and a rip roaring adventurous reporter cousin, Chloe had had her share of strange encounters. She knew better.

Or at least she was supposed to. She was supposed to be the chirpy one. The sweet, bubbly, witty blonde. The supportive ever dependable bestfriend slash cousin slash loving wife. But it all seemed to bite the dust. What the hell was she doing lying in some serial killer alien monster's arms that morning? What was she thinking letting him touch her and hold her the entire night? Maybe she wasn't even thinking? Maybe it was just some big nightmare she had conjured out of her tired mind. Davis wasn't a serial killer monster whose hell bent to kill Clark Kent and all of humanity. He was just a paramedic. That was just it. Just a sad, misunderstood, lonely paramedic who was in love with her.

He stirred in his sleep and Chloe watched him, knowing it wasn't a dream. How peaceful and serene he looked, a stark difference from the intense emotions that were always reflected his dark eyes. She touched his cheek softly. She couldn't help it. Never in a million years did she ever imagined herself to be a cheating wife. She was a good girl. She made the grades in school, she was there for her friends, she was Lois Lane's lucky charm and Clark Kent's trusted side kick. She loved her husband. Chloe knew she did. Jimmy was sweet, romantic, patient. He was a wonderful guy and Chloe knew he deserved better. She felt a lump in her throat. As she turned to look at Davis lying there in his T shirt and her still in her pantsuit, both of them fully dressed. Nothing physical happened. It wasn't like that, well not yet.

When she locked the basement door and walked down the stairs again, all she could do at first was just to stand there and stare at him. She wondered if she was hallucinating. He was standing there alive... She had watched him die. She watch the flowing rivulets of toxic green kryptonite sludge smothering him. She had stood there next to Clark watching helplessly as the man she loved lied dying in the tank, like an experimented rat that was gassed to death in a science laboratory in a documentary Chloe had seen once.

It was Davis who took the few steps that had separated the both of them and gently pulled her into his arms and Chloe just fell, crying in his chest, while he cooed her gently. "I promise you I won't hurt him. I won't…" He whispered. "If you're with me. I won't. I love you Chloe. I need you. I can't do this without you."

She just wept for a while feeling safe again somehow, in Davis' arms. In the arms of a serial killer, a monster, the man she would love forever. She knew what she was doing. She was going to keep Clark safe and she was going to keep Davis safe. She'd be protecting them both. Her beloved bestfriend and the man she had fallen deeply in love with. Chloe looked at Davis lying beside her and his eyes blinked open, a small melancholic smile greeted her.

"What time is it?" He asked, a slight yawn fell from the corners of his mouth. "I don't know…"Chloe sighed.

"You'd have to go. Clark will look for you." Davis spoke. Chloe looked at him and saw his eyes, how dark desolate they were. Sad puppy dog eyes that always made her felt like she needed to make him laugh and smile just so they won't look so sad and lonely.

"He's got a breakfast thing with Lois…" Chloe replied. "It's Friday. They have breakfast together on Fridays."

"Ooh…" Davis uttered and gave her a smile. It was a genuine smile that eased her even for a while. "I didn't know they're…" He gave Chloe a quizzical look.

"Dating??" Chloe blurted and shook her head. "No…they're just friends and co workers…" She then laughed softly. "Although if they'd stop the denial act and finally admit it to themselves. It could actually lead to something…"She shook her head and smiled at Davis who at the moment was all quiet and looking intently at her with that soul piercing gaze of his.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. She felt her panic rising. Was Davis going to go all psycho serial killer on her right then? "Davis…"She called his name.

"You're beautiful…" He spoke eyes still on her. Normally Chloe would blush at that but he was looking at her with such intensity all she could do was to stare back. He moved closer and she trembled half from fear not that she was afraid of him, but of herself and what she was getting herself into. Because Chloe knew there would be no turning back. Then again, she had probably crossed the point of no return last night when she locked herself in and stayed in the basement with him.

Davis moved to kiss her and she closed her eyes. His lips soft, gentle yet brimming with passion that was locked underneath. She loved this man. How could she not? It wasn't right. She was a married woman, he was a serial killer who was going to kill her bestfriend. But still she couldn't leave. When Davis asked her to stay last night. She knew right then she was going to. And that she'd never leave him no matter what. Chloe wrapped her arms around him as he moved closer and pulled her deeper into his lips and embrace.

"I love you Davis…"She whispered and he looked down at her. It was just a while. A short moment of peace, passion, love. She Chloe Sullivan deserved that.

* * *

It wasn't what she'd thought it'd be. No guilt no shame. Nothing an unfaithful wife should feel. Just this peaceful warm afterglow after their lovemaking. Chloe touched her forehead, she wondered if the scarlet letter was already stamped there. But there was nothing of course,just her overactive imagination.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her softly. She shook her head and just snuggled closer in his arms. Davis sighed and planted a firm kiss on her blonde head. "It was perfect…"

"I didn't expect it to be like this…" He sighed. Davis wrapped her closer to him, a natural reflex Chloe realized, like he was afraid she'd just slip away when he wasn't looking. "I never wanted to drag you in…Chloe…I just wanted to protect you. But I can't, not even from myself"

"Shh…" She turned to face him and smiled, hushing him gently with her finger on his lips. "I made my choice."

"You deserve better…" He spoke. His brooding eyes fell. "If anything ever happens to you. I don't think I can ever forgive myself…" He shook his head and just held her. "I can't lose you Chloe."

"Davis what are we going to do?" She asked him after a long pause. "We can't stay here forever…Clark will find out. Sooner or later he will and I can't…"

"Let me hurt him…" He continued for her. She looked at him and nodded sadly. "It's not you. I know but still it is your true nature. Your basic instinct to kill. Maybe if we go somewhere far where you can't see him or feel him…He'd be safe and you'd be safe…"

"I can still sense him Chloe…" Davis spoke. "Even from the moon. I can sense Clark anywhere. You can't break the connection. I can smell his blood right now and he's three hundred miles away eating breakfast with Lois Lane in Metropolis."

"You smell his blood?" She stared at him in disbelief. There was this look in his face that made her uncomfortable, the gleam in his eye. The killer look of a predator who spotted his prey.

"I can hear his heartbeat."Davis smirked as he continued. "He seems kinda nervous, excited even like a young man in love…"

"Davis stop it." Chloe spoke sharply and clutched the bed sheets to herself as she stared right into him. He sat there in repose, and closed his eyes for a while almost trance like. "He's drinking coffee…and he's talking to her. He's trying his best to sound casual but he knows he never felt this way for anyone before and he's afraid. I can smell it in his blood...I smell his fear. It's addictive Chloe. Its drawing me in."

"Stop it! Stop listening in to him!" Chloe screamed. "Davis stop it!" She shook his shoulder almost violently. "Leave him alone!"

Davis only laughed, "Kal El is afraid. He's afraid to fall in love." He stopped and then looked at Chloe. "He's afraid to open up himself to her. He's afraid that if he lets her close, he'd lose her." Chloe grew quiet and just stared at him. "He doesn't want to hurt her Chloe."

"Clark is right. I'm just like him." Davis said looking at the woman he loved more than even his own life.

"Don't do that again." Chloe spoke in a solemn tone. "I'm sorry…" He sounded apologetic enough and Chloe knew he couldn't help himself. It was his nature, just like a viper who couldn't help the venomous fangs it was born with.

"We have to go…" Davis spoke as he got up and picked up his T shirt. "It's not safe here…" He said as he pulled the T shirt over his head.

"But no one's looking for you…" She argued. "It's still morning." She didn't even know where they'd go. And she didn't want to leave this little sanctuary of theirs. She didn't want to face the world yet.

"I mean it's not safe for anyone while I'm here…." He told her and Chloe knew he was right.

* * *

"She's not picking up my calls," Lois sighed and looked across her desk."You think I should drive down and see how she's holding up Smallville?"

"I think she needs time Lois." Clark spoke. "Chloe just needs to be by herself."

"I don't buy that. She needs to be with people who loves her and care for her." She shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off and be with Chloe…" She announced.

"Lois…"Clark sighed. "I can't just sit here Clark…" She responded.

"Lois wait…"

"I know what you're going to say and I respectfully disagree. Chloe's marriage is falling apart and a good friend of hers just died." She huffed. " I don't know what planet you're from Smallville. But we Lanes take care of our own whether they like it or not."

Lois grabbed her bag and reached for her jacket when she felt some warm hand on hers. A familiar warmth she knew too well. It was Clark's hand on hers and Lois looked up straight into his baby blues._ Oh God…not again. Lane you will not get all gooey eyed and weak kneed. Especially not here in front of him.  
_

"Lois…" He breathed and looked at her, knowing that any longer and he'd lose himself in those hazel depths of hers. "I was about to tell you that I'm going with you."

"Ooh…"She uttered. Her heart still beating loudly but not as thunderously. She looked down and saw that he was still holding her hand. "Erhm…can I have my hand back now?" She almost squeaked.

"Oh…"Clark realized that and reluctantly let go. He stood there while Lois put her jacket on. Fascinated somewhat by her putting on a piece of clothing.

"Well don't just stand there…" She moaned in disbelief and rolled her eyes. It was so like him to stall. "Grab the car keys…"

Clark only shook his head and laughed as he took the car keys and walked up the stairs with her. "And can you please drive faster this time or we'll get to Oz long before we'd ever get to Smallville." She added her usual Lois Lane dose of snark.

"So you're letting me drive?" Clark asked her, quite surprised by that. Usually she'd be the one to drive,complaining of how slow he often was at the wheel. "My license got suspended." She told him blithely after a little hesitation which let to Clark snorting.

"Why am I not surprised Lois…" He turned and gave a bright, mischievous smile that only caused Lois to frown.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanx for the reviews. Really appreciate it. This is Chp 2. Hope I'm not moving too fast with the story.  
_

Chapter Two

"What are you thinking about?" Clark asked her. Lois had been rather quiet during the whole drive. Too quiet even and he grew worried. "Lois…"

"It's nothing," She spoke dismissively.

"Come on." He prodded gently. "What's bothering you?" Clark asked.

"I think she really loved him." Lois sighed. "I know she didn't say it but I think she did. She never told me anything but I kinda knew." She turned to look at Clark. "I don't think I can't ever get over watching the man I love die…"

"It was an accident."Clark spoke.

"God Clark… she must feel so helpless just watching him dying there in the emergency room…"

"Well. I was there Lois…" Clark winced. "Chloe wasn't alone." He hated lying to Lois but what was he supposed to say. That Chloe was the one who pulled the lever killing Davis with liquid kryptonite or he'd morph into some destroyer and kill him instead. So Clark had to make up a story of how Davis Bloom had died in car accident.

"See I knew she shouldn't have married Jimmy…" Lois shook her head. "I knew it. Didn't I tell this you at the engagement party Clark…"

"Lois you had too much to drink…"

"But I knew she was making a mistake. Davis is her soulmate Clark…"

"How can you be so sure?" Clark turned and looked at her. "Chloe chose Jimmy in the end. She married him."

"And look how it turned out," Lois sighed. "Now Chloe will never know. Because he's dead and she didn't give it a chance. Life's too short Smallville and then it's gone just like that." Clark breathed. He knew the deep feelings between his bestfriend and Davis Bloome. But he didn't want to acknowledge it. How could Chloe loved him? He was a serial killer and she's married to someone else. It just didn't seem right to Clark. At least not the Chloe he knew.

"Imagine Chloe could have been with the man she loved…" She spoke sadly and looked at him.

"I know…" Clark spoke, pondering for a while. Lois watched him and suddenly she felt the ache. He's probably thinking of Lana Lang. His true love, the one that got away. The girl Clark Kent would love forever. Lois leaned back and looked out the window. _Forget it Lane._ She told herself. _Not in this lifetime…_

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Davis asked her as they drove out of Smallville heading up Route 31.

"Jimmy," Chloe replied as she looked out the window. "Oh…" Davis uttered and nodded.

"It's not like that…"Chloe sighed and held his hand. "I just feel like I need to do something. Have closure…"

"File for divorce…" Davis interrupted her and Chloe was shocked to hear the words coming from his mouth. She never really thought of that. The D word and how final it sounded. Davis looked at Chloe. "You are going to end your marriage right?"

"Yah…I mean. I haven't thought of that yet. I haven't thought of anything really…" She was being honest. With everything that has happened, her marriage wasn't much in her mind. She had tried for weeks to reconcile with Jimmy but all she got from him were messages to leave him alone.

"So you're going back to him???" Davis stared at her in disbelief. He could feel it, his anger simmering as he gripped the steering wheel tight. He knew he had to control the beast.

"No. Of course not. I'm here with you aren't I?"

"Do you still love Jimmy?" He asked her. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer. His beast sure was curious. Davis could feel it right beneath the surface of his skin.

"He's still my husband Davis. I mean we're still married." Chloe breathed, oblivious to the struggles of the man beside her. Davis kept quiet for a while, breathing in.

"Then what about us?" He asked.

"I don't know Davis. I don't know okay…" Chloe was getting upset. She could feel the tears pooling like a dam in her eyes. She breathed.

She needed to be strong. She didn't want to cry again but the tears fell. "All I know is that I can't leave you Davis. I thought I lost you before and I don't want to go through that hell again." She said, looking at him.

Davis looked at her, feeling the lump in his throat. He did that. He made her cry and he leaned towards her, letting his fingers touched her beautiful face, gently brushing the tears away. He felt his calm again the horns and spike that threatened just moments ago to break out of him had retreated back in.

Chloe was crying and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt, he'd rather hurt himself first. Davis pulled Chloe close and kissed her head while she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder, one arm wrapped around her while his other hand held the wheel. It was a few minutes later when Davis realized something. The car pulled to a stop and Chloe looked at him, surprised.

"He's near." Davis spoke and stared at the road. "Clark's heading here."

"Where?" Chloe asked.

"About five miles up." Davis replied. "Lois is with him."

* * *

Lois' cell rang she took it out of her jacket's pocket. She looked at the caller ID and shook her head. "It's her…" She said to Clark.

"Well at least I know you're still alive…" She spoke to Chloe. "Do you know how many times I've called you Chlo…"

"I know…I just. I mean I just woke up…" Chloe bit her lip. Davis had driven the car to the country crossroad.

"Just woke up?? Chloe it's three in the afternoon." Lois gave Clark a look of disbelief and he sighed.

"I think I'm down with something Lo." Chloe then coughed.

"Well Clark and I are on our way down. We should be there in about 15 minutes Chloe…"

"But I'm out Lois…I'm going to the doctor," Chloe interrupted. "Lois I'm fine. I just need to rest…"

"Chloe don't be silly. We'll bring you to the medical center. Smallville will even carry you there and you won't have to move an inch," Lois smiled.

"Let me talk to her," Clark spoke and Lois handed the cellphone to him.

"Chloe…"Clark spoke.

"Clark…"Chloe breathed and looked at Davis who was looking at her.

"Chloe just stay put okay. Lois and I will come and get you. We'll bring you to the doctor and back to Metropolis. You can stay there for a few days."

"Clark I'm fine…" Chloe sighed. She looked at Davis and he held her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Really…" She smiled and tried to feigned a chirpy voice. "Don't trouble yourselves. Don't you have a dateline article to finish?"

"Chloe…Is something wrong?" Clark asked. He sensed something. He couldn't quite explain it. A feeling of trepidation and doom that crept over him like a dark stormy cloud on what was once a sunny day. Lois heard the tone of Clark's voice and looked at him. She started to grow worried.

"No…Everything's fine…I just need to rest.." Chloe spoke. "Clark. I need to be alone. Please tell Lois that." She looked at Davis. "I really need this time to myself. Please do this for me."

Clark wasn't so sure. He still couldn't shake off that bad feeling that oddly seemed to grow stronger as he drove closer. "Clark…" It was Chloe's voice. Clark pulled the car to a stop and Lois was surprised. "Smallville why are we stopping?"

"Lois…" He spoke softly, eyes on the road ahead. "I need you to take the car and drive away from here…"

"WHAT?? What are you talking about?"She just stared at him in disbelief, confusion all over her face.

"Lois. Drive as far as you can, as fast you can…"Clark spoke and unbuckled the seatbelt and got out of the car.

"What's going on Clark???" Lois asked. She struggled with her seatbelt for a while before getting out and walking to him.

"Get in the car and drive Lois!" He told her. "Drive back to Metropolis and call Oliver."

"I won't leave until you tell me what's going on." She responded stubbornly.

"You have to get away from here Lois…" He spoke as he held both her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "It's not safe…"

"You're scaring me Clark…" She spoke, her tone trembled. "I need you to trust me Lois…" Clark said firmly just looking at her. "You have to go. Please for my sake."

"I can't…I can't leave you here." Lois spoke. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't like the tone of Clark's voice. The danger that it implied. The danger that he could be in.

"I'll be fine Lois," Clark smiled sadly. She shook her head. "Then I'll stay with you Clark. I don't know what the hell is going on Smallville. But I'm not leaving without you."

* * *

"It's too late…" Davis shook his head. He looked at Chloe as the car went closer, "He knows I'm here."

"No…" Chloe uttered and Davis only nod. "He can feel me Chlo."

"No. Davis you promise me. You said you wouldn't hurt him." Chloe stared at him. "You promise me Davis! You said you won't kill him. You said it!!" She shook him and cried.

"I'm trying Chloe…" He spoke and banged his fists on the steering wheel. "Can't you see that I'm trying?? It's the Beast Chloe. He wants Clark's blood. You won't believe the things he wants to do…" His eyes suddenly glowed red and his voice turns raspy. "He wants to drink Kal El's blood to the last drop and crush his bones…"

"Aargh!" Davis screamed in pain and crouched. "Chloeee…."

"Davis!!" She cried and touched him. "Chloe…you have to run. Get out of here. Stay away from me…"Davis shouted as he struggled. She could see the spikes and horns coming out of forehead and his arms.

"Davis. No! I'm staying with you!"She spoke and touched his hand, with the spikes already growing. "I won't leave you. I won't let you hurt Clark."

"Chloe…It's not Safe…" He rasped as his face morphed.

"No Davis! You can control this…I know you can! I'm here okay. I won't leave you. I won't…" She shook her head as tears flowed. She made her choice. She knew she did. And she couldn't just abandon him like that. Not when Davis needed her to most, not when the lives of her bestfriend and cousin depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanx again for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. This is Chp 3. I need to focus on the Chlavis but there's some Clois in it haha. The original lovebirds, hard to escape them. Anyway Chlavis scenes are inspired by the whole Beauty and the Beast arc and shows like Twilight, True Blood, Buffy. Please do comment whether you like or hate it but be kind. _

Chapter Three

"Davis don't do this…." Chloe cried as she touched his hand already grown with spikes and some thick armadillo like shell replacing his skin. "Davis Please…." Tears flowing furiously down her cheeks. She was begging him. Begging for her bestfriend's and cousin's lives

"Davis Stay with me…Don't go..Just stay with me! Please!"

The creature that Davis Bloome was morphing into could only grunt and groan in response. It's face glowered and it let out a loud roar.

"Davis…" Chloe called him. "Davis!!!"

But he wasn't there anymore. He couldn't hear her. It was the Beast who had grown so large that the roof of Chloe's brand new Prius had ripped open and the monstrous beast leapt up into the sky while Chloe watched helplessly. She fumbled with her cell phone dialing Clark's number.

"Come on. Please…" She begged. "Answer the phone Clark…"

* * *

About three miles away, Lois heard the cell phone ringing. She was still standing outside with Clark beside her. She rushed back into the car and it was Clark's vibrating Motorola on the dashboard. She saw the caller ID. "Chloe…" Lois spoke.

"Lois…you have to get Clark away from here…"

"Chloe…I can't hear you…" Lois shouted. Her cousin's voice seemed unclear like a flurry of noises. "You're breaking up…Chloe.."

"Lois!!" Chloe screamed. "Clark is in danger!!"

"Chloe!" Lois cried back. She didn't know what happened but the reception got cut off and Lois couldn't hear her cousin anymore. "What's wrong?" Clark asked, rushing to Lois' side.

"It's Chloe…She's screaming something…" Lois spoke, her face getting more upset and worried as the moments passed. "I think something has happened to her Clark. I can't hear what she's saying. But I think she's in danger."

Dread just filled his head hearing that. Clark knew he had to do something. Chloe was in danger and he felt his internal warning system ringing loudly inside him. Telling him to run. Screaming at him to get out from there and run away. But run away from what??

"Lois get in the car and drive to Metropolis. You need to get to Oliver. He'll know what to do."

"Clark I can't just leave knowing Chloe's in danger. What is going on??" She asked him desperate to know the answers. "What are you hiding from me? What does Ollie have to do with this??" Her hazel eyes wide and searching his.

"Lois. Listen to me…" He sighed and looked at her but she wasn't looking at him, her eyes seemed glued to the sky and that made Clark looked up.

"What the hell is that??" Lois asked in alarm as she stared at what looked like a pile of rock and thorns except it had arms, legs, a torso and head. And she'd never forget its glowing red eyes staring at down at her and Clark.

"Lois we have to go…"Clark whispered hurriedly and lifted her in his arms. An abrupt move that surprised her. "Smallville what are you doing?" She cried.

"I'm sorry Lois," Clark whispered.

He had to bring her to safety and he knew even at top speeds, Lois' Range Rover could not outrun the monstrous creature whose sole purpose was to destroy him. The last thing in his mind right then, was hiding his secret from Lois. Because Clark really didn't have a choice. His life and Lois' were in danger. And under different circumstances, Clark would try and stop this Kryptonian harbinger of Doom, using whatever strength and might that was in him. But not this time, he could never risk Lois' life. If anything would ever happened to her because of him and his Kryptonian legacy, Clark knew he'd never forgive himself.

"Sorry about what??" She asked just staring at him, her eyes looking at his clear blue green depths. She didn't get what was going on and it annoyed Lois to no end. That sudden strange creature appearing in the sky and Clark Kent suddenly carrying her up in his arms. It didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry about this…All of this." Clark spoke and before Lois knew what was going on, she felt the forceful thrust of air beneath her, so powerful sort of like mini rocket launch. Except it wasn't a rocket, it was Clark. He had somehow defied the laws of physics and lifted himself off the ground, leaving Lois speechless and her mouth gaped open as her eyes never left his face.

_WTF? Are we really…_ She shook her head in disbelief and looked down seeing they were suddenly hundreds of feet above ground. She could see the green pastures and cornfields below. "Clark…" She spoke and looked at him, meeting his bemused awkward smile. She sounded breathless and the next thing Clark knew, Lois had gone limp in his arms, her eyes closed as she fell unconscious and he only held her closer to him.

_Guess the excitement got to her_. Clark mused while he held Lois. He looked down seeing the beast staring up at him. Its red eyes glowing. So it didn't die and Davis was still alive. Clark wondered how it happened and if kryptonite couldn't kill him, he started to worry if it could ever be destroyed or if his father's Jor El's fateful words were really the truth. That Davis Bloome was the ultimate destroyer and the only person in the world who could kill him.

* * *

She just sat there at the side of the deserted country road, helpless and all alone, crying. Of course the tears were useless in such a dire situation. It couldn't do much. It didn't even made her feel any better or calm her down She had tried calling both Clark and Lois but there was just the busy dial tone. "Oh my God…" Chloe cried as she covered tear streaked face. "What have I done?"

The guilt just hung over her, like two ton anvils that crushing her down. "I'm so sorry Clark. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

She heard the sound of a car on the road and Chloe looked up seeing Lois' dark green Range Rover driving towards her. She felt that teeny hope fluttering inside her. Maybe they made it. Clark and Lois both of them safe and alive but she felt the dread in her heart. Then what about Davis? It was strange that the survival of one of her loved ones depended on the death of another. Two inextricably forged links that were despite Clark's words the other night, set in stone. For Clark to live, Davis must die. And if Davis lives, then Clark dies.

How did it get like that? She shook her head. How did she get in the middle of this alien feud, this mortal combat fight to the death scenario? Were the Fates so cruel to her? Couldn't she deserve even an ounce of happiness? It was warped, mind boggling, emotionally exhausting and just too much for her to bear. Especially today.

"Chloe…"

She heard her name being called. Her heart rose and fell all at the same time, her emotions a tangled mix of relief and sorrow. It was Davis rushing towards her. His clothing all tattered by the violent metamorphosis. She saw the look in his dark eyes. The sadness, the guilt, the inner conflict raging inside. The same emotions she was going through right at that moment. Maybe they were really soulmates, Chloe mused sadly. Tragic star crossed lovers doomed eternally.

He pulled her in his arms and the embrace felt warm, comforting even and suddenly she felt the pain ripped through her. _Clark…Lois…_ Did they die? _Oh God No. Please No_. She started weeping and Davis wrapped her closer. "Are they…" She couldn't even form the words. They were lost and stuck in her throat as her tears flowed .

"Clark and Lois…" She cried in Davis' chest.

"They're fine…" He whispered and planted a firm kiss on her forehead. "They managed to escape…"

"But how??" Chloe looked up at him. "You're driving Lois' car…" She pondered for a while and realized that Clark had probably superspeeded his way out.

"He flew…" Davis uttered.

"What?" Chloe was surprised hearing that. So Clark flew? In front of Lois?? Davis shook his head, and had his arm around her while he led her towards Lois' Range Rover.

"Kal El has figured out how to fly…" Davis muttered.

He sounded solemn, non plus and rather contemplative. Chloe just looked at Davis, seeing the dark hooded look in his eyes. Like he was thinking deep, scheming in his mind. His thoughts so far away, precariously hanging over the darkness where the Beast resided.

"Davis…" She called him. Chloe grew worried. She needed to bring him back before he fall into the abyss again. She didn't want to lose him again.

"We need to go Chloe." He breathed and looked at her. "Get as far as we can away from here. Away from Clark."

"I know…"She spoke softly.

Davis looked at her seeing the fear in her green eyes. He saw the guilt, the pain and the love he knew she bore for him. It had to be it. Love. Love has to be the one thing stronger, if anything to overcome the Beast inside him. He pulled her close and kissed her. She tasted sweet, her lips pliant, giving, warm. She was the light to his darkness.

He knew that. The first moment he saw her in the streets of Metropolis months ago. She had looked up at him and he stared at her. It was funny how cliché they had met and Davis had always been cynical when it comes to Love. But he fell in love with Chloe, at first sight maybe even longer. Maybe he had always been in love with her even before they ever met. How else could this feeling be so strong, so intense? That not being with her could hurt so bad. Maybe she was the reason he came to Earth. It was because of Chloe and not Clark or Kal El or whatever his real Kryptonian name was.

Chloe pulled her lips away and looked up at him. Davis smiled and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry…" He whispered as he ran his fingers gently through her golden hair. "I'm so sorry Chloe…" His voice trembled and she saw the tears that flowed down his face.

"I forgive you…"She spoke and just hugged him, feeling his warmth. "I forgive you Davis…"

* * *

They were driving south in the night, heading towards Mexico. Or maybe further to the South American continent, to Argentina or even Antarctica. As far as they could away from Clark, from Metropolis, from Smallville. From everything and everyone Chloe had known and loved. Davis watched her still asleep beside him. She was still clutching his hand tight and he smiled. She looked peaceful, so utterly beautiful, like an angel. His fair headed angel sent to save him. Davis felt the small crucifix in his pocket and took it out, hanging it over the rear view mirror.

"I didn't know you're Catholic…" Chloe spoke seeing the crucifix jiggling as the car moved. Davis was surprised that she had woke up and gave her a sweet smile.

"Not really…I'm not baptized or anything." Davis replied. "One of my foster homes. The folks there were really religious people. They'd force me to go to Mass…"

"Oh…" Chloe uttered.

Davis looked at her and smiled. "I hated it back then but I don't know. Since the black outs happened and all the killings that I did to keep the Beast inside. Guess you can say I found God again." He breathed and looked ahead. "I needed some form of absolution. Atonement for my sins, not that it made me feel any better but the priests at confession were really good listeners."

"I never been to church that much…" Chloe sighed. "When my Mum got committed to the crazy house. I got angry that God didn't make her any better so I stopped going…"

She kept quiet and stared ahead before looking at him. "Davis…"

"What…" He responded softly and looked at her. "God wouldn't be cruel right to make you like this? To condemn you to this hell? He just wouldn't right??" Chloe asked again, staring at him. She needed some answers.

"Chloe…It's not His fault…" Davis sighed. "Things are the way they are…"

"I don't believe it…"Chloe murmured and looked out the window. "I don't believe that you're born evil, that your entire existence and nature is to destroy and kill people." She shook her head. "I just don't accept that."

Davis didn't know what to say and just held her hand squeezing it lightly. "Someone has to be the bad guy Chloe…"

He sounded resigned. A calmness implying that maybe he should just accept his destiny. Being the villain of the story, the dark, doomed, evil monster. The hero's nemesis. The one whose demise will be cheered and celebrated. And the hero championed and idolized by the masses and stories as old as time, telling over and over again on how Good triumphs over Evil.

What they don't say was, that there were always two sides to every story. And that sometimes the Evil villain was as vulnerable as the Hero. That he too had his fears and his weaknesses. That Evil villains too, could love just as much and deeply as Heroes do.

"Not you…" She said sadly and looked at him. "It doesn't have to be you Davis." He smiled gently back and clasped her hand bringing it to his lips, kissing it firmly before his eyes focused on the road ahead and drove on.

Chloe felt her peace being with him. That close to him. Just for that moment seeing him, his eyes looking at her. Her beautiful, broken disaster. Her beloved monster. Maybe she would regret this, Chloe wouldn't know. She couldn't read tea leaves and see how the future would turn out. But what she knew right then, was that there was nowhere else she'd rather be.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Chp 4 here, I'm bringing in Ollie and gang. I love Ollie Queen…hehehe._

Chapter Four.

Lois Lane was still in a state of shock. She sat on the sofa at Oliver's penthouse apartment, just staring into space. She hadn't said a word since Clark brought her back to Metropolis, swooping down from the sky with her in his arms still unconscious. When she woke about half and hour later staring at the faces of a worried Clark Kent and a bemused Oliver Queen, she sat up and just looked ahead, almost catatonic.

"Lois…" Clark called her gently and she still hadn't stirred. "Lois." He called her again with no response.

"Clark…I think she needs time to take it all in," Oliver spoke as he settled easily on the armchair opposite Lois.

"Ollie it's been twenty minutes and she's still not talking…" Clark spoke and gave a slight wince. "It's all my fault…Now Chloe's in danger and that Thing is still alive." He shook his head and looked at Oliver.

"I thought you said you took care of the body." Clark said sharply.

"Well I did," Oliver retorted back not liking the accusatory tone. "I was at the morgue Clark. I saw the body with my own two eyes." He sighed. "It was on its way to the undertaker. I figured cremating him would be best."

"Well its alive Ollie. And now he's taken Chloe…" Clark stalked towards the glass panels and just stared out. He took in a deep breath and turned to look at his friend. "I'm sorry Ollie. I shouldn't…" He regretted blaming it on Oliver. It was his mess after all. And Oliver was kind enough to help clean it up.

"Clark it's okay. Forget it." Oliver brushed it aside. Clark sighed and went back to Lois, he knelt down right in front of her, his eyes looking straight into hers. "Lois. I'm sorry okay. I'm going to fix this. I will. I'll find Chloe and I'll bring her back. I promise you…"

Lois only stared sadly back at him, looking lost before she blinked her eyes and got up. "I need a drink." She announced much to Clark's and Oliver's surprise, that she had finally said something after twenty minutes of silence.

"Ollie…you have something strong right?" She asked as she headed towards Oliver's bar. "Yah…Uh…" Oliver spoke giving Clark a weird look. "I just bought some aged whiskey from Scotland…" He told Lois.

"Oh That'll do.." She chirped.

"I'll get it for you…" Oliver offered awkwardly and rose heading to the bar. "Some ice?"

"No…I want it straight up." Lois spoke. Oliver poured a glass for Lois and she immediately gulped it down. "More…" She looked at him and he complied.

"Lois…" Clark spoke heading to where she was.

"Oh No..No…Smallville…" Lois shook her head and stepped back as she looked at him. Clark saw that and he felt this indescribable pang. Lois didn't want to be near him. "Don't you _Lois _me…Not after what happened."

"Lois…I'm sorry…" His head hung low. Clark bit his lip. He deserved this from her. The distance and walls that she was rapidly putting up around her.

"You flew…" Lois exclaimed almost inaudibly and looked at him in stark wonder and confusion.

"I know you did! I saw you. I felt it. I felt the wind…" She shook her head. "How is that possible Clark? And what the hell is going on? What was that _thing_ that we saw in Smallville?" Lois stared at him, her eyes piercing his, demanding some answers.

"You know…" Oliver interrupted. "I think I'm going to give you two some time alone." He gave them one of his signature bright smiles and left, heading up to his private office.

"It's complicated Lois…" Clark spoke after a while and looked at her. She was staring at him, her arms folded in front, a defensive posture.

"Try me Smallville," She spoke firmly.

* * *

They stopped at gas station that had a 24 hour diner next to it, somewhere in the Texas panhandle. Chloe was sitting in the booth staring at her plate of unfinished fries and half eaten cheeseburger. She didn't think she could eat anymore. She breathed and looked at Davis who was sitting opposite her.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked her. He sounded worried, like he always was seeing the vulnerable look in her clear green eyes. He looked at her plate and she didn't even eat much.

"I need to let someone know that I'm safe Davis or they'll call out a manhunt on you."

Davis knew Chloe wasn't fearing for his life or hers when she said that, more so for the hapless people who thought they could catch him. He nodded in response and took out a brand new Blackberry Bold from his pocket. Chloe was surprised seeing that. She didn't see it before. "Where did you…get that?" She looked at him.

"From this guy. He's a drug dealer…" He added casually and drank his coffee.

Chloe just stared at him. "Davis…did you…" She couldn't mouth the word. _Kill him…Did you kill him Davis??_ She wanted to shout at him but didn't. He looked at her and nodded solemnly. Her heart lurched and Chloe took in a deep breath to calm herself down. She stared at the window. She then collected herself and looked at him.

"When did…I mean when did…" She didn't even know how to continue.

"During the last stop. You were sleeping Chloe…" Davis spoke. "I went to the gents and I heard some sort of negotiation going on outside…" He looked deep into her eyes and moved closer whispering to her. "They were going to sell it to school kids Chloe."

"But that doesn't make it right Davis." Chloe said sadly.

"I don't have a choice. This calms the Beast down. It keeps it satisfied for a while." Davis said. "And when its satisfied it'll lie dormant."

He didn't feel like justifying his actions anymore. It wasn't as if he was killing babies and little children. Just low lifes, criminals, child abusers, wife beaters, rapists. People who in his mind deserved to die. He just wished Chloe could understand this. That he was protecting her, protecting innocents even, so that the Beast wouldn't be unleashed and cause even greater destruction.

Davis looked out the window seeing that dawn was breaking soon. "I'm tired," He announced. "We need to rest Chloe."

Chloe looked out the window. Seeing the red hue in the horizon. It seemed strange that he'd sleep during the day and be awake at night. That Davis was a nocturne, only added more to the already heavy dark relationship that they had. She, who loved mornings and the feel of the sun on her skin and he, a creature of the night, lurking in the shadows. Too many clichés and that just made her laugh, albeit a dark irony leaden one.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked, looking at her. He was surprised hearing her laugh, especially at such a time. "Nothing…" Chloe blurted and shook her head.

She then laughed again and Davis only looked at her curiously and smiled as well. "Chloe…" He called her as he touched her hand that was on the table. God…hearing her laughter made his day. Unexpected and yet it somehow lightened his spirits. Even the Beast inside seemed pleased hearing it.

"I was just thinking that you're like a Vampire…" Chloe said, looking at him. "Sleeping in the day and awake at night."

"I'm used to it," Davis shrugged. "Night duties as a paramedic…" He looked at her and smiled. "I'm not allergic to garlic and sunlight can't kill me…I don't know if anything can." Davis then laughed softly. "I'm no Edward Cullen though…"

"No you're not," Chloe said wistfully and squeezed his hand. "You're Davis Bloome."

He smiled gently back and pushed the Blackberry across the table. "Here you need to call someone."

Chloe nodded and sighed as she took it in her palm. She stared at the screen and keypad. Who should she call? Lois would go berserk and panic like she always does and Clark, he'd just be his heroic self and try to find her. He'd try to save her away from Davis and that would in turn just end up badly like the last time. And Chloe couldn't risk that. Not Clark. He meant too much to her. She dialed the numbers and the ringing started. She breathed waiting for the person to pick up.

* * *

Oliver was in his office, his laptop open along with the huge HD screen that covered almost the entire wall in front of him. He was having a live online video conference with the rest of his team.

"So do we have some description of this creature?" Arthur Curry asked. "A picture maybe?"

"No visual yet," Oliver sighed.

"Jeez Ollie…" Bart Allen shook his head. "I thought you'd had it by now." Normally Oliver was always up to speed with things.

Oliver gave a small smile and projected Davis' photograph on the screen where all the members could see. "I have this. Davis Bloome."

"Are you kidding me?" Dinah Lance shook her head. "_This_ is the guy…" She huffed and rolled her eyes. She was expecting some scary looking creature not a pleasant looking guy with puppy dog eyes.

"Man…he looks harmless…" Victor Stone commented lightly. "He looks like some science geek I knew back in high school."

"I can take him.." Arthur Curry nodded confidently.

"Guys...Don't underestimate him. Even Clark can't win a fight against him." Oliver spoke. "He is deadly, he is dangerous. He is unlike anything we've ever come across. He's not even human." He warned his friends. "And he has Chloe with him."

"Chloe…" Bart uttered surprised. "What do you mean he has Chloe with him??" Bart definitely didn't expect that. What was Chloe even doing with the guy??

"He's taken her hostage." Oliver sighed.

"But what does he want in return?" Dinah, always the sharp one, being the only female in the group asked. "He must want something."

"I don't know…" Oliver muttered. "All I know is that we need to find him. Our first priority is to get Chloe back and make sure she's safe and alive. Then we'll deal with him."

"I got a question," Victor spoke.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"How do we kill it?" Victor asked. A question that left Oliver stumped and the rest of his team looking at him through their screens, waiting for some answer. One he could not give. His cell phone suddenly rang and Oliver looked at the screen seeing an unidentified number.

"Hello…" Oliver spoke cautiously.

"Ollie it's me…" Chloe breathed. Davis had gone to pay the bills while she waited outside the diner for him.

"Chloe!" Oliver sounded relief hearing her voice. He looked at the screen signaling to Dinah who only nodded and did the trace. "Are you alright?"

"Ollie I'm fine. I'm okay…" She smiled and looked at Davis who was walking towards her carrying a bag of food with him.

"Is he with you?" Oliver asked. "Is Davis there?"

"Yah he's here. Ollie. You have to do something for me. Tell Clark and Lois that I'm okay and that I'm safe. He's not going to hurt me or anyone if I'm with him…"

"Chloe…" Oliver groaned. "You don't have to do this. He can't keep you against your will."

"No Oliver. I choose to go with him. He's not holding me hostage. Don't worry about me. I'm fine really. Please give Clark and Lois my love. Just tell them I'm alright and not to look for me. Ollie I have to go now…"

"Chloe No…" Oliver spoke but it was too late. She had already put the phone down. He sighed and looked at the screen.

"We got him." Dinah spoke. "A few miles outside Amarillo, Texas… she's at a gas station" She then looked at Oliver. "Your friend has a serious case of the Stockholm syndrome there Arrow." Dinah said huskily.

"I can get there Ollie…" Bart volunteered. "I'll speed down to Texas now…"

"Don't do anything rash Bart." Oliver warned. He wasn't sure about Bart going there on his own, especially since Oliver didn't know who or what exactly he'd be dealing with. Davis Bloome was dangerous, no doubt about it but to what extent Oliver didn't know.

"Just keep an eye on her Bart and stay out of sight…" Oliver said. He only prayed that Bart would listen to him.

"Alright…" Bart replied. "I'm logging off now." And then he was gone, offline. A computerized voice announced. "_Impulse has logged off_"

Oliver breathed and looked at the rest of his team. "I have to go tell Clark." They all looked back at him and nodded.

"Arrow logging off." He spoke and left his study.

Oliver walked down his corridor of bookshelves and down the steps. Lois and Clark were still standing and Oliver knew he was walking into what seemed like a tense situation, a lovers' tiff even. He could feel the tension just hanging, threatening to slice the air like hot knife on soft butter.

"Clark…" he called and both Clark and Lois immediately turned their heads and looked at him.

"Chloe called…" Oliver spoke. "She's safe. She's in Texas."

"Thank God…" Lois sighed and covered her face in relief. Clark nodded, feeling relieved as well. He turned and looked at Lois who had suddenly broke into tears.

"Lois…" Clark called and immediately pulled her in his arms. She struggled a bit but finally relented and relaxed in Clark's arms as he held her close, letting her cry there. Clark looked at Oliver who nodded knowing well that he had to give them some privacy again. Oliver hadn't mention that Davis Bloome was there with Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kay…Here goes Chp 5. More Chlavis. Guys…Have I told you how much I love this couple??? Then I'll just say it again. "CHLAVIS 4EVER!!"_

Chapter Five.

Davis shook his head as he filled up the tank. "It drinks like a drunken sailor…" He commented about the sturdy Range Rover. He couldn't believe the amount of fuel the vehicle consumed. Chloe smiled at him.

"See that's why I drive a Prius…or at least I used to," She corrected herself and shook her head, watching as the meter rose rapidly seeing the final whopping price it was to fill up the Range Rover to full capacity.

"Oh…" Davis uttered, suddenly feeling guilty that he had ruined Chloe's car. "Sorry about that." He added quietly. "I'll get you a new one…"

He didn't even know how he was going to that. He did have some savings but being declared officially dead, his accounts were frozen and he had willed his life insurance money and whatever small fortune he had to a homeless shelter he had once lived in as a runaway teen.

Chloe turned and just smiled. "It's okay Davis. It's just a car…"

Of course she didn't mention that it was a car that she and Jimmy had chosen. Jimmy being the environmentally conscious person that he was, had decided a hybrid would be best as a first car they would share as newlyweds. Chloe sighed. She wondered how Jimmy was doing, hoping that he had moved on somehow and met someone. She wouldn't begrudge him that. And if Jimmy had found someone who could make him happier than she ever could. Chloe would genuinely be happy for him.

She took out her credit card and swiped it on the reader. Chloe turned around and smiled at Davis. "Okay…we're done."

He smiled back at her and both of them were heading back towards the car when Davis sensed something. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. Chloe stopped as well and looked at him. "What?" She asked with caution.

"Someone's following us." Davis said in a cryptic tone. Like a seasoned tracker, he looked up, somehow sensing a presence that was getting close. "It's moving fast. Faster than even Kal El can…" He spoke and looked at Chloe. "Its coming closer."

"We should go." He said and Chloe gave a somber nod before going inside the car. She didn't know what was happening and she grew worried. She hoped it wasn't Clark speeding down trying to save her. Davis stepped on the accelerator and drove out of the gas station. He didn't care that he was driving miles above the speed limit.

"Davis we have to slow down." Chloe spoke urgently. "The highway patrol will get us if we keep going like this."

"We don't have a choice Chloe," Davis replied, his eyes on the road. "Something is following us. I can feel it. And it's fast."

And then they heard it, like a flash of lightning zooming through behind them and soon saw a whirl of red going past them. Davis had turned to look but he couldn't make out the red blur. All he was sure of was that, it wasn't Clark. Just something else or someone else. Something faster. Davis didn't like it and his Beast felt the same. It was growling inside itching to get out and crush the speeding sprite into smithereens.

"Bart…" Chloe whispered and shook her head as she smiled to herself. Of course it was Bart Allen. Who else was faster than Clark Kent?

* * *

"I just saw her…" Bart reported back on his custom made Omega watch that was also a cell phone. "She's fine and he's with her. They're in a dark green Range Rover. Metropolis license plate, 'LL2436'. I think they're heading South probably towards the border. "

"That's my car…" Lois exclaimed as she looked at Clark and Oliver. The three of them were in Oliver's home office listening in.

"Thanks Bart. Just stay close but not too close." Oliver spoke gratefully.

"Alright. I'll be checking up on her. Don't you worry. If anything happens I just carry her on my back and speed away." Bart said.

"Bart No!" Clark spoke out. "Just stay away from Davis." He didn't want Bart to end up being a casualty.

"But what about Chloe…" Bart argued. He didn't like the idea of leaving Chloe alone with the monstrous villain.

"No…he won't hurt her Bart. Just stand back. You don't know who or what you're dealing with." Clark said firmly. He sighed and looked at Lois. Both of them having the same apprehensive look on their faces.

"Fine…I'll stay away for now but you guys better think up with something fast. Cause I don't think I can just stand here and do nothing." Bart spoke in a rather annoyed tone. "Impulse over and out." He then ended his call.

Oliver turned to look at Clark and sighed. "What now?" He asked. Oliver wasn't sure how to move forward. It was an extremely precarious position for all of them.

"We wait…" Clark breathed. He felt uneasy and the shocked look on Lois didn't make him feel any better. "We'll wait till Chloe calls again or till Bart reports back."

"What??" Lois stood up, horrified by what she was hearing. "Wait?" She shook her head in utter disbelief. "Are you out of your mind Smallville???"

"Lois…" Clark spoke calmly. "He's not going to hurt Chloe. He loves her"

"Well I'm not about to take that risk Clark," Lois spoke forcefully. "Not with Chloe's life."

"Lois. Clark is right. Davis won't hurt her." Oliver chipped in.

"My cousin is out there, scared out of her wits with some murderous monster! And we're just going to sit here and wait??" Lois looked at Oliver, her eyes narrowed angrily before looking back at Clark.

"Do something Clark. You're the only one who can. You promise me you'd bring her back. You said that." Lois spoke, her eyes had soon softened and her face grew sad, the tears that threatened to fall. "You promised me."

Clark heard the heartache in her voice and he nodded. Lois was right. He did promise her that he'd fix it. That he'd bring Chloe back. He couldn't back out now.

* * *

They reached a rather run down looking motel after an hour drive. Davis had gotten a room. The only room that was left, aptly or ironically called the Honeymoon suite. They walked into it, and Chloe just looked around. The peeling coral wallpaper and furniture that looked like it belonged in the seventies. Two Adirondack chairs and a coffee table, an old television set and the King sized bed in the middle of the room.

Davis walked in and switched on the TV. He looked up at Chloe and smiled. "Well at least there's cable and Pay Per View."

"Hmmm…" Chloe sighed. She sat down on the bed, feeling exhausted. It was a long drive from Smallville.

David looked at her and walked to where she was. "Hey," he smiled as he looked down and just touched her cheek gently.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her. Davis knew this wasn't easy for Chloe and he just wanted her to be safe or comfortable at least. She had given up so much for him. He knew that and he had nothing to give her. Nothing but himself. Still Davis felt that it was a horrible trade. Chloe giving up her whole world and he only had himself.

"I don't know…" Chloe pondered and looked up at him. Chloe had had better days but she knew it didn't matter how many good, stress free days she could have. If it wasn't with him, it wasn't good enough. She knew that she'd rather have a thousand hellish days with Davis beside her than having a peaceful one without him. _Love really does strange things_, she thought. Chloe wondered what Lois would say. Her cousin would probably scold her silly for being such a schmuck.

"I hate this…" Davis muttered. He then sat down beside her. Resting his head for a while on her small shoulder. "I wish things were different Chloe. That I was the good Kryptonian instead of the evil one." Davis then gave her a sad smile.

"I'd be like Clark. The Kents would adopt me. And I'd live in Smallville where you live. We'd be friends…No…" Davis shook his head and looked deep into her eyes again, while she just listened.

"No. We'd be more than that. We'd be childhood sweethearts." He smiled, just thinking how different his life could be. Of what might have been. "We'd be inseparable in school and people would envy us. I'd bring you to Prom and Homecoming and we'd get married before heading to college together…"

It was a beautiful fantasy. At least Davis had thought so. Being with Chloe under normal circumstances or even in reverse positions with Clark Kent. He'd be the dashing hero and Chloe the damsel in distress that he'd save. They'd be legendary together. Davis Bloome and Chloe Sullivan. He could hear his Beast snickering at his naiveté. But Davis only ignored it.

Chloe only laughed. "Davis…if you're like Clark. You'd be swooning over Lana Lang instead of me." She looked at him and smiled her sweet, angelic smile. "I'd just be a friend to you. Dependable, nice, sweet little Chloe. And you wouldn't even know that I had been carrying a torch for you all those years."

Davis only stared at her and pulled her in for a kiss. A deep passionate kiss that made Chloe all breathless. He pulled his lips away for a while and looked at her again, leaning his face on hers, the tips of their noses pressed against each other, forehead on forehead, lips on lips. He just wanted to feel her close, as close as he possibly could with no space between them.

"Then maybe I'm not supposed to be like Clark," Davis smiled. His voice had turned husky. The tone deepened with passion, causing Chloe to tremble a little. "Maybe I'm just supposed to be me."

He moved down to kiss her again, his hands roamed under her blouse. He felt this need for her. It scared him and yet it pulled him in. Strange that this petite blonde had such power over him and even over the Beast.

"Chloe Sullivan…I love you…" Davis whispered. "Always…"

She didn't pull away but welcomed him lovingly in her arms. So it was just the two of them, seeking comfort in each other arms and kisses and touch. Nothing else seemed to matter. Even the Beast inside Davis was calm. No longer thirsty for blood and destruction, at least for a while. They needed each other and they found each other. The whole world was a chaotic mess but at least they had each other. Maybe it was all that mattered, just the two of them alone in the run down motel room, away from everyone and everything.

Davis sat in the darkness hours later, just watching her sleep. He felt his peace for a while. It wasn't enough. The Beast needed more. It craved for more. Blood…Death…Destruction… and more than anything else, it wanted Kal El dead. He gripped the arm of the Adirondack chair and he could see the spikes coming up on his hand. He shut his eyes tight and it glowed red when he opened them. He could still sense him.

Kal El, somewhere hundreds of miles away. Kal El focused on getting Chloe back, on saving her from the monster. He had to. He had made a promise and Kal El would keep his word, especially to the woman he love. Davis shook his head. No one was going to take Chloe away from him. She was the only thing that mattered in his life. And he'd rather put the entire world at risk than losing her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chp 6 guys....hope its good. Thanx for the reviews...._

Chapter Six.

When she woke up, Chloe was surprised that he wasn't there. She still felt a little blurry and glanced at her wrist watch that was left on the night stand. It was five in the late afternoon. She shook her head, thinking she must have been so exhausted that she slept that long. She got up of bed, wrapping the peach colored duvet around her.

"Davis…" She called his name groggily as she walked around the room but there was no response.

Chloe wondered where he went and her heart sank. Davis was out there, probably preying on some unsuspecting criminal. All to quell the Beast that was inside him. She wondered if she could ever come to terms with that dark side of him. Chloe didn't have much of a choice. It was strange how whatever rules, whatever moral code of ethics that she had rigorously held on to her whole life just didn't register anymore.

She knew it was wrong. Everything about that was going on in her life was just so wrong. She, Chloe Sullivan Olsen, a married woman, running off with a serial killer monster, harboring a dangerous man, who could destroy everything that was dear to her. Was love enough? Could she justify her and Davis' actions because of the love between them? Has she changed?

_Nothing would ever be the same again…_ She shook her head and sighed. "Tell me about it…" Chloe whispered to no one in particular.

She heard a knock on the front door and a small smile crept to her face. It was probably Davis. He had come back. Back to her. And more than anything Chloe just wanted to rest her head in his arms. Hear his heart beat again. Davis was her peace in this chaotic mess. Chloe just wanted to be left alone. Just her and Davis with no one and nothing between them. No Clark, no Lois , no Jimmy and no dark Beast. Just the two of them.

Chloe rushed to the front door and went to open it, shocked that it wasn't Davis. It was someone else. She looked at him rather surprised. "Bart??"

Bart Allen gave an awkward smile and walked in rather hurriedly. He looked at Chloe who had the duvet wrapped around her. "What are you doing here?" She asked him cautiously. She wasn't sure if Bart being there was a good idea.

"Chloe. We gotta go. There's no time. He's coming back soon…" Bart spoke hurriedly and looked around the room. "I followed him to McDonald's and he's now on his way back here." His brow wrinkled when he saw clothes scattered on the carpeted floor. _Chloe's clothes…_

"What the hell…" Bart muttered under his breath and turned to look at Chloe.

"Did he hurt you??" He asked, anger flashing in his brown eyes. "Did he touch you Chloe??"

"No Bart…" Chloe said. "You don't understand…" Chloe bit her lip, not knowing how she was going to tell him. "It's not like that…"

"I swear I'm going to kill him." Bart spoke. He shook his head. He felt the rage. The monster had touched Chloe. He had probably taken her by force and Bart only felt his anger and hatred building up, threatening to erupt any moment. He wasn't going to let Davis Bloome hurt Chloe ever again.

"I'll kill him Chloe. He's never going to hurt you again. I swear it." He looked at her as he clenched his fist, his ruddy cheeks turning redder in anger.

"No!!" Chloe cried. "You got it all wrong! Davis didn't hurt me Bart."

"What do you mean Chloe?" He stared at her, his face a mask of confusion and anger.

"What are you trying to say??" Bart looked around seeing the strewn clothes, the rumpled bedsheets, Chloe with the duvet wrapped around her and then it hit him, except he didn't want to wrap his head around it. He just couldn't believe it. _No…not Chloe…_ It's just not possible.

"No…" Bart whispered. He then looked at Chloe. "You let him _touch _you??" He almost spat the words out. Bart was disgusted by it and he didn't even try to hide that. "Chloe…" He called her softly as he shook his head. "Tell me it's not true."

"I love him Bart…" She spoke after a while. She looked straight into Bart Allen's eyes as she said it. She wasn't ashamed of her feelings for Davis. She loved him. There was no shame in that. It was pure. It was the only thing that was good and pure in all this. Their love. Maybe she was crazy, delusional even but Chloe didn't care.

"He's a monster Chloe…" Bart said tersely."Do you know what he did???" He asked her, his voice, trembling in anger.

"He kills." He looked at her and she didn't even looked like she was shocked to hear it. "Did you see the bloodied bodies he left lying around in Metropolis?? He's evil Chloe."

"He's trying Bart…" She sighed softly. "It's not something he can control."

"That's bullshit Chloe." He spoke harshly and ran his hands roughly through his thick blonde hair as he sat down on the Adirondack and breathed in. He needed some time to take it all in.

Bart just stared at her and cringed. He didn't want to think about Chloe and the killer. "It's not right that you're with him. It's just not right..."

"You're not thinking straight. He messed you up." Bart spoke and looked at her.

"Can't you see?" Bart asked her. "That's what they do…You heard of the Stockholm Syndrome? It's when the victim starts seeing her kidnapper as some sort of hero and starts to sympathize with him. This is what you're doing Chloe. He did this to you…"

"Bart, Davis didn't kidnap me. I went with him," Chloe explained. "It was out of free will."

Bart only shook his head, refusing to accept her reasons. "He's really good Chloe." He looked at her.

"Now you think it's your fault…" Bart stood up and walked to her. "I'm here okay. I'll keep you safe. We have to leave now Chloe…" He held her arm. "We need to go."

"Bart I'm not going with you." Chloe argued and pulled her arm away from him. "But you need to go now." She tried to push Bart towards the door but he wouldn't budge.

"Chloe. He's dangerous. Don't you get it??" Bart was frustrated. He was trying to save her but Chloe didn't seem to get the weight of things. Davis Bloome had messed with Chloe's head and now she thinks herself to be in love with him. It didn't make sense to Bart. Not the Chloe he knew. The same sweet girl he had a crush on years ago.

"Chloe! We need to leave now." Bart urged her

"She said she's not leaving…"

Both Bart and Chloe turned around, seeing Davis standing there in the room. They didn't even notice that he had been there. Bart stared angrily at him, an anger so intense his eyes were like daggers. "Stay away from her!" He shouted at Davis.

"I'm not going to do that." Davis told Bart calmly. He then looked at Chloe. "You Okay?" She looked at him and nodded before her eyes went to Bart. Chloe suddenly grew worried. She could feel the tension in the room, multiplying by nanoseconds. She wondered what Davis would do and suddenly feared for Bart's safety.

"Did Clark send you?" Davis asked Bart who immediately got irate by that. He hated what Davis was implying that he was just some errand boy.

"No one sent me." He replied harshly. "I came to bring Chloe back." Bart eyed Davis angrily. "Back to where she belongs…"

"Look…I don't know you…" Davis spoke. It looked like he was trying to diffuse the tension and hostility. "But Chloe's safe. She's fine…" He looked at Chloe. "I'm not going to hurt her…"

"I don't believe a word you say." Bart spoke back.

"I don't expect you to." Davis sighed.

He looked at the blonde young man in the room. He was still a kid. Dressed in a red hoodie and jeans, probably in his late teens. A young, hapless kid. Davis wondered what he was doing there. Trying to be a hero or something like that. Davis sighed inwardly and shook his head. The kid didn't know what he was getting himself into. The Beast inside him rejoiced at how easy it would be to finish the little bugger off.

Bart looked at Chloe and he knew he had to do something. He had to get her away. Away from the dangerous killer that Davis Bloome was. Chloe didn't know any better. She was probably charmed under Davis' spell. The guy was probably some douchebag, luring her in with his broody eyes. Bart knew of guys like him and the innocent act they'd pull. But he also knew that Davis was worse. He was deadly.

"Bart please just go…" Chloe spoke after a while. She just wanted Bart to leave as soon as possible. So he'd be safe, unhurt and alive. "Leave and tell Ollie that I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"I'm not leaving without you Chloe." Bart spoke firmly. He then stared stubbornly at Davis, almost daring the dark haired man to do something, being the impulsive, brash young one that Bart Allen was.

"She's not going anywhere with you and that's final." Davis said in a steely tone. He had had enough and if the kid didn't get the message so be it. He won't be held responsible for anything that his Beast was about to do.

That basic primeval possessive nature inside Davis felt threatened. The Beast was awakened. It growled menacingly inside. It had to protect its mate. Chloe belonged to him and the Beast wouldn't let anyone take her away. Davis flexed the muscles in his neck and a slight crack was heard as he stalked dangerously towards Bart Allen.

Chloe only gasped seeing Davis heading towards Bart Allen. His eyes were glowing red. She knew she had to do something.

"Bart run! Get out of here!!" Chloe screamed.

* * *

Lois stood at the terrace of Oliver's penthouse and stared out at the Metropolis skyline. The sun would be setting soon and she thought of her cousin. She prayed that Chloe was safe. Lois wasn't sure if Davis really wouldn't hurt Chloe. She had learned of the murders he committed and his true nature.

That Davis Bloome was an alien monster, who was supposed to kill Clark. _Clark Kent…Smallville._ He turned out to be the biggest surprise of the century. An alien from a planet called Krypton who flies and has superhuman powers. Clark was the heroic Red and Blue Blur all along. Lois didn't expect that. That of all the people in Metropolis. Clark Kent was the hero. And she had thought that she knew him well.

"God…" Lois groaned softly. It was all too much for a person to take in. With her cousin being kidnapped by a serial killing alien and now, her partner turned out to be an alien too.

"Hey…"

She turned when she heard the friendly voice of Oliver Queen. He greeted her with one of his bright smiles and Lois couldn't help but smiled back despite the helplessness she was feeling. "You okay?" He asked and Lois shook her head.

"This is probably like the worst day of my life." She confessed. Lois didn't even bother to hide anything. She had always been honest with Oliver.

"It's not soo bad…" Oliver shrugged. An attempt to make her feel better that didn't quite work. Lois only rolled her eyes. Oliver saw that and took back his words. "Okay you're right. It's horrible."

"Chloe's gone and I don't know if she's alright." Lois felt the tears prickling again. "And this Davis Bloome. If he's as dangerous as you think he is. I'm not so sure anymore." Lois breathed and looked away. She brushed her tears aside and gave an ironic laugh.

"You know I told Clark that Davis was Chloe's soulmate." She shook her head. "We had an argument about it. Clark didn't think so but I was so sure that Chloe and he belonged together. Some soulmate Davis turned out to be."

Oliver only gave Lois a confused look. "I thought you didn't believe in soulmates."

"Huh…" Lois uttered and looked back at Oliver.

"Yup." Oliver nodded. "We talked about it remember? And you said that there were no such things as soulmates…"

"I did?" Lois couldn't remember the conversation at all. Oliver only smiled. "So how are things with Clark?" He asked her.

"I don't know…" Lois breathed. When Clark finally revealed that big secret in his life, telling her the whole truth of his existence and all that he had been hiding from her. It finally made sense to Lois. All the unexplained occurrences that surrounded him. The disappearances during working hours at the Daily Planet, and how he just seemed to be everywhere help was needed.

"He turned out to be someone I didn't think he'd be…" She sighed and looked at Oliver. "You know it's like you think you know someone but then you don't. What do you do about it?"

Oliver listened before responding. He knew of the feelings Lois had for Clark. It was quite obvious that she was in love with Clark Kent. Anyone could have guessed it. "You just accept it Lois." Oliver smiled. "Especially when you care deeply for him. Clark needs you. You know that Lois. Especially right now. Don't shut him out."

Lois nodded and gave Oliver a small smile. It felt good talking to him. He had always been a good friend and she appreciated that. And now with Chloe away, she needed a friend. Someone to just listen to her. Lois missed her cousin terribly. She heard footsteps and both Oliver and Lois turned to look. It was Clark. He looked at her and Lois saw the somber look in his face.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked. He could tell that something bad had happened.

"It's Bart…" Clark hesitated. Clark cringed for a while and Oliver's face darkened as he waited for the news. "He's hurt pretty bad Ollie." Clark continued.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay here's chapter 7. Lots of tension. Trying to show a little realism here. You know how some people can just be a tad bit judgmental. Sometimes you just have to tell them to get off the high horse… Chlavis Rocks._

Chapter Seven

It had been a long quiet drive. Chloe didn't say a word for hours, her arms crossed as she leaned on her seat, her face and body turned away from Davis. She only stared at the desert. It was empty and desolate, exactly how she was feeling inside. Chloe had wept quietly for a while, seeing Bart lying unconscious. He was all bruised and bloodied and Chloe wasn't sure if he even made it. But it wasn't just that.

It was the cold callous way Davis had dealt with the whole thing. After the Beast had transformed back and Davis was Davis once again. He carried Bart into the backseat of the Range Rover and drove him to the nearest hospital, leaving him on the stretcher in the ER Department, before lexiting. Chloe wanted to wait for a nurse to come but Davis wouldn't have it, dragging her out of the hospital, kicking and screaming.

"_We can't just leave him there!!" She had screamed at Davis in the hospital's parking lot. He had her pulled away and she didn't like it one bit._

"_Chloe, he's going to be alright. It was just some superficial wounds…" Davis had told her in a calm steady voice._

"_Superficial?? Davis! He could have died!" Chloe cried. "He was black and blue all over."_

"_Look." He spoke seriously, his dark eyes piercing hers. "I checked. He has no internal injuries and his vitals are fine."_

_Chloe only shook her head and cried, tears raging furiously down. "I can't believe you hurt him! How could you Davis?? He was just trying to save me…"_

_Davis looked at her and shook his head. "I didn't hurt him Chloe. You know that."_

"_Well I'm not so sure that it isn't you anymore…" She told him, her tone had turned cold as she only stared at him. _

_Davis looked at her, and she looked away. She couldn't even look at him anymore. Not after what happened. After he had nearly killed Bart. Davis moved towards her and tried to pull her in his arms but Chloe just pushed him away._

"_Don't touch me…" She said sharply and stepped back. "Don't…" She warned Davis._

_Chloe needed to be away from him. She couldn't face Davis. She needed some time alone. Maybe she could go call Clark and Oliver. Maybe she could just leave. Do the right thing for once and leave Davis. It was all her fault, Bart wouldn't be hurt if not for her._

_Davis wouldn't hear of it and tried again to reach for her. Chloe struggled to fend him off, beating him with her clenched fists but he was too strong. She turned to get away from him but he grabbed her from behind, his arms like strong iron bands around her waist._

"_Let go of me!!" Chloe screamed. "Just let me go!!" She cried helplessly._

"_Let me go Davis…" Chloe wept. She had grown tired trying to fight him and he still had his arms wrapped around her. "Let me go. Please…" _

_He shook his head and held her while she grew limp, her small body leaning back on him. Davis leaned his head forward, his nose breathed in the scent of flowers in her blonde hair. _

"_I can't Chloe…" He whispered and kissed the back of her head. His voice had grown hoarse, ragged and tired. "You know I can't. I love you."_

Davis hated this. This big fight they had. It wouldn't have happened if Bart Allen had just gone on his merry way like he was supposed to. But no, he had to play the hero. He just had to taunt the Beast, egging It on, threatening to take Chloe away. And now look what happened. The brash young man had to be rushed to the ER. All this drama unfolding because Bart Allen wanted to show off his bravado.

He sighed and turned to look at Chloe. She still hadn't said a word. And Davis started humming some tune. "I left a message on Clark's cell…" Davis spoke. "Told him where he could find his friend."

Chloe didn't say anything and just stare out the window, slumped in her seat. "So I guess this is what normal couples do huh?" Davis asked her lightly. "The whole silent treatment after the big fight…Brrrr…" He shivered slightly and turned to look at Chloe who was still unresponsive. So much for trying to make things better.

"So how long will it take?" He asked and looked at his watch. "Are you going to be like this all day??" He tapped on the steering wheel for a while.

Davis sighed and shook his head. "Chloe come on…I said I'm sorry okay."

She was still silent and Davis gave up. "Fine…" He spoke and looked ahead as he drove.

* * *

"And he lives…" AC laughed and shook his head and he and the whole gang along with Lois and Clark walked into the hospital ward. Bart looked up and waved at his friends. He was drinking his OJ, slurping it noisily through the straw. He was glad to see his friends and the feeling was mutual. Everybody missed Bart and everyone was worried for him.

"Man…" Victor exclaimed seeing Bart's bruised face. "He beat you up pretty bad."

"Nah…" Bart chirped. "I think I put up a pretty good fight. Got a few punches in you know…" He boasted.

"Right…" Victor laughed and shook his head at Bart's antics. Bart had always been quite the mischievous joker.

Clark felt relieved seeing Bart in the hospital bed, being his same playful self. He didn't think he'd react well if anything serious happened to his young friend. He looked at Oliver and both of them just shrugged and sighed.

"CK…" Bart smiled seeing him there. "Good to see you Man…and who's the hot chick with you?"

Clark laughed and looked at Lois. "Bart this is Lois Lane."

"Hi Lois," Bart smiled cheekily, happy to see a beautiful woman.

Lois looked at Bart and gave a bright smile. "Hi." She said and walked towards him. She took her hand out, ready to shake his when Bart brought it to his lips and gave a soft kiss. A move that had surprised Lois.

"A pleasure Miss Lane…" He said and gave Lois a flirty wink. Dinah Lance rolled her eyes seeing that. Bart had tried it once with her too.

"Bart I'm Chloe's cousin," Lois spoke. He nodded in response. He knew who she was.

"How is Chloe?" Lois asked, she couldn't help the worry in her voice. Bart only sighed and looked at his friends before looking back at Lois.

"She won't leave him…" Bart said softly.

"I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't. And then he suddenly turned into this rock like creature. I didn't even see it coming." He sighed. "I think it was just one knock and I was gone…Last thing I heard was Chloe screaming for me to run."

"But she's okay right?" Clark asked. He just needed to know that his bestfriend was alright.

Bart nodded. "Physically she's fine. I don't know what's going on inside. It's like he has this control over her or something…"

"You mean she's brainwashed?" Oliver asked curiously.

"No…" Bart shook his head. "Not like that…more like." He hesitated. Bart looked at Lois and Clark. He didn't know how to tell them or if he even should. "I think they're together…"

"Together?" Clark didn't quite understand what Bart meant by that.

"I think they're lovers…" Bart finally said and leaned back against the fluffy pillows. He hated saying that but Bart knew what he saw. And as hard as he wanted to deny it. It was the truth. Chloe and Davis Bloome were lovers.

"No…" Lois uttered. Chloe wouldn't do that. Not when she's still married to Jimmy. That just wasn't the kind of woman her cousin was. And Lois knew Chloe better than anyone. She looked at Clark and both of them shared the same anxious look.

* * *

"I don't believe it…" Lois said while she, Oliver and Clark were at the hospital lounge. Just the three of them.

"I just don't believe it." She shook her head and paced about. "Chloe wouldn't do that. She just wouldn't."

"Lois…" Clark spoke and looked at her. "She loves him." He didn't even know what to say. Clark saw how devastated Chloe was when she thought Davis was dying in the tank. Maybe things just got too intense between Davis and Chloe.

"Clark she's married!" Lois exclaimed. "I know she and Jimmy were having problems. But my cousin is no adulterer…"

Oliver only kept quiet. He wasn't one to pass judgments. He knew he wasn't a saint as well and they did say that, those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. He sighed and looked at Clark, both of them unsure of what was best to deal with this.

"He got to her…" Lois suddenly said after pacing to and fro. "That's the only explanation. He's probably got some alien telepathic power or something…" She breathed in for a while and looked at Clark. "He's controlling her."

"Am I right Smallville?" Lois asked him

"I'm not so sure…" Clark winced. Lois wasn't pleased by Clark's ambiguous reply. "Clark…you know Chloe… You know she's not like that." She continued. "You know Chloe."

"Lois…" Oliver interrupted. "Maybe we shouldn't make assumptions…"

"I know my cousin Ollie. This is not Chloe Sullivan." Lois spoke firmly and sat down. She had gotten rather upset by all that had happened. Chloe being lovers with a murderous monster? It didn't sit well with her.

Maybe Lois was being too harsh by the way she had reacted to Chloe's infidelity. Lois wasn't exactly a saint. She had plenty of flaws and she was aware of that. But to Lois, Chloe was the innocent, untarnished one. She was the sweetest girl Lois had ever known. Chloe was the one everyone liked, the one everyone depended on for emotional support.

She was the glue that held things and people together. The beating heart of the group. Chloe wasn't bitchy or mean or overly critical and she was nice to everyone. Lois was having a hard time reconciling what she had known of her cousin her whole life with what she had just recently learned from Bart.

* * *

They had finally crossed the border into Mexico. Chloe looked out seeing the shops and street vendors. She had always wanted to travel outside the country but never had much of a chance. Davis stopped the car asking for directions from a vendor selling balloons and pinwheels. He spoke fluent Spanish which surprised Chloe but she didn't say anything. She still didn't feel like talking to him.

"Gracias," Davis said gratefully and gave the lady some money. She smiled at Davis and handed him a bright pink pinwheel and said something while she looked at Chloe. Chloe grew curious and wondered what it was all about.

"What did she say?" She asked and looked at Davis. He was surprised that she had finally spoken and just gave a chuckle.

"She thought that maybe you'd feel much better if you blow on this." He said and handed the pinwheel to Chloe. She didn't even bother to take it, letting it fall to the floor. Davis saw that and just kept quiet as he drove on.

"I told her that you're not feeling well." Davis spoke. "And she said that, your wife just needs time to blow off some steam…" Davis laughed. "So she gave you the pinwheel for you to blow at."

"Well she's wrong…" Chloe spoke coldly and just folded her arms as she looked ahead. "I'm not your wife." She said.

Her last words sounded like a crackling whip. Davis bit his lip and took in a steady breath. He didn't expect it to hurt but it did. It stung in fact, hearing Chloe saying that. Even his Beast gave teeny whine. Because it was the truth. They weren't married, they weren't tied to each other. Not legally or in God's eyes, as religious people would say of marriage. Maybe it was right, what people say. _If it didn't hurt, it ain't love._

He managed to find a decent hotel room where they'd stay for a night or so and Davis thought that it would probably be best for him to sleep on the chaise sofa and let Chloe take the bed. Maybe it was just what they needed. Some space away from each other. Davis wasn't sure of what the protocol in relationships was, since he had never really been in one. He pondered over it as he stared up at the ceiling that night. Of how he was going to get Chloe to start talking to him.

_Should I say I'm sorry again? Should I get her flowers?? I don't even know what kind she likes…_ He shook his head and let out a soft curse. He turned and looked at Chloe, who had her back facing him, while she lied in bed. Davis sighed, thinking that this was hard. He wondered how people do it. Being in love, being in relationships. Maybe Clark Kent had it right by not letting Lois in too close.

Getting into a relationship could just make things worse. Women are like a whole other species. Davis had finally get it. He had heard how his male colleagues at the hospital would complain of their respective wives and girlfriends. _Or maybe it was just human females_, Davis mused. He never did understood them. _They might as well be on different planets…or wait. _They did come from different planets. He suddenly thought it was funny and laughed softly to himself.

Hearing that made Chloe turned and looked at him. Davis then looked at her, just seeing her face, even though she did look annoyed and tired made him smile. He felt relieved that at least he had Chloe close by. At least she was still there with him and that she didn't leave. Chloe gave a soft yawn and closed her eyes. "G'night."

"Good night." Davis said. "I love you…" He whispered wondering if Chloe had heard him. He then closed his eyes.

"Love you back…" Came her sleepy reply. Davis smiled before he drifted to sleep. He could sense Kal El on the other side of the Rio Grande. It seemed like he was having some woman problems too, with a particular fiesty reporter and Davis couldn't help but sympathize with the man who was supposed to be his archnemesis.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay Chp 8. Added a bit of Clois. Again thanx for the reviews and comments and private messages. Really really appreciate them. Haha need them to keep me going. I got a lot of ideas. Something about Chlavis just reminds me of The Notebook and Twilight all twisted together…Sigh…I soo love Davis.  
_

Chapter Eight.

Clark watched her. She was staring out again, looking at the stars, standing there at the hotel balcony all by herself. Her mind, a million miles away. He wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Lois didn't say much after getting back from the hospital. Then again, she didn't seem like she wanted to talk to him much at all. The only person she confided in was Oliver. And Clark couldn't help feeling a little envious of his friend. Envious of the trust Lois had in Oliver Queen. Envious that Lois brought the walls down for Ollie but not him.

He sighed and walked closer to where Lois was. It was time, Clark reasoned. He wasn't going to let it slide anymore. He wasn't going to let her get away with it. He wasn't about to allow Lois to shut him out again. She already knew his big secret and he had nothing to hide anymore. Clark Kent was ready to come clean. He had missed Lois terribly. Her sarcastic retorts, the flirty way she would tease him. It was all just quiet now. And with Chloe gone, Clark didn't really have anyone he could talk to. But it was more than just having a friend he could talk to. Much more.

She heard his footsteps and turned around. He saw the cautious look on her face and that she had stepped back. Clark knew Lois had put her guard up again. Still he continued, treading slowly, afraid she'd push him away with a small misstep. He smiled at her but Lois didn't return it. She just looked away. Clark stood next to her, not knowing how he should start.

"Thought you'd be asleep by now…" Lois commented as she stared at the distant Texan hills. Clark gave a small smile, relieved that she had said something, that the ice had been broken or thawed at least.

"I can't sleep." He told her. "Can't stop worrying about Chloe."

"Hmmm…" Lois sighed. "Makes the two of us." She then gave him a smile or a mere hint of one that made his heart skipped a beat.

Clark wondered why it had never really hit him before, how beautiful Lois looked. Just standing there still dressed in her satin work blouse and knee length pencil skirt. Her dark hair flowed softly down, and the wind blowing through them. He flexed his fingers wondering how Lois' hair would feel if he ran his fingers through.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked. He was worried about her. The whole episode was a lot for Lois to take in. He just wanted to make sure that she was coping well.

"I don't know…Scared I guess," Lois finally confessed. "I just want Chloe back. Safe and sound."

"You know I won't let anything happen to her Lois…" He spoke fervently. She looked at him and Clark saw the flicker of doubt in her hazel eyes. It didn't look like she believed him and knowing that affected him.

"I thought I knew her Smallville. That of all the people in the world. Chloe was the one constant thing in my life. The only one I could really count on, no matter what." Lois said. She then gave a small sad shrug.

"Now…it's like I don't even know who she is anymore…" She sounded so upset. All Clark wanted to do was just pull Lois into his arms and tell her that everything would be alright.

"Lois…" He breathed. "She's still our Chloe."

"Really?" Lois asked him doubtfully. "Then what is she doing with him?? He's a murderer Clark. And he wants you dead."

"She loves him Lois…" Clark spoke. "Even you know that. You thought that they were soulmates."

"And you're taking my word for it??" Lois shook her head, exasperated. "Clark I wouldn't know anything. I'm not an expert in love and relationships. I mean…look at me…"

And he did. He looked at her, and it seemed like he was seeing her for the first time. How clear everything was to him, coming full circle. It was just Lois and him that night.

"Look at me Clark…I don't know anything. I don't know who my cousin is anymore…I don't know if she'll be alright or if I'll ever see her again." Lois looked at him and he saw the tears that pooled in her eyes.

"And I don't know you Clark or who you truly are. I thought I did." She sucked in a deep breath, not wanting to cry in front of him and brushed her tears away even before they fall. Lois was sick of being all vulnerable and sad anymore. She needed to be strong.

"You do know me Lois. I'm still Clark." He reassured her. "I'm still the same person you've known all these years."

"Are you?" Lois asked him and sighed. "You couldn't even tell me the biggest secret in your life. The secret everyone else close to you knew about. Everyone but me…" She stared at him, the hurt so evident on her eyes. "Guess I'm just not special enough huh?" She asked him.

"Lois you are special…I wanted to protect you." Clark told her. "I thought it was the right thing to do, keeping you away. I never meant to hurt you." His eyes pleading desperately for her to believe him.

Lois didn't seem to buy that and knew that she needed to go. She couldn't stand next to him anymore. The closeness just seemed too intense to her. "It's late and I need to recharge my batteries before we start our search for Chloe tomorrow. Good night Clark," Lois spoke curtly before turning to leave except she couldn't because he had taken her hand and pulled her back.

"Stay…" He said, eyes probing hers, looking deeply.

"I…can't…" Lois replied. Her voice trembling as she gazed up at him. Her knees already felt like Jello and her heart beating wildly. She didn't want to let the walls down again. Walls she had tried so hard to build up. Clark didn't want to be with her. That was what Lois had thought and she didn't want her heart to broken again. Especially not now.

"Please Lois. Stay with me." Clark pleaded softly. He didn't know why but he needed her there. Like he never needed anyone before and he was finally admitting it. His true feelings for Lois. To her. To himself.

"Why?" She asked him. Her innate inquisitive nature that she had honed so well as a reporter made her ponder over Clark's reasons for asking her to stay. Lois just didn't want to read into his mixed signals anymore. She was sick of it. This not knowing where they stood and whether he felt the same for her. It was like a carousel ride. Going round and round but heading nowhere.

"Because I want you to." Clark told her. His eyes just gazing straight into hers. Lois looked at him before looking down, contemplating for a while. She then looked up at Clark and held her palm out. Her hand gently touching his chest, right above his beating heart, letting it rest there for a while. Lois then gave a slight wince and shook her head.

"That's not good enough for me." Lois finally said and gently pushed him away, ready to walk back in.

He felt the clench tightening in his jaw. This rejection from Lois hurt but Clark knew she was putting the walls up around herself. A defensive reflex of hers. Strong walls that he wanted to pummel through and he would. Clark didn't know how or when he had learned to be so bold, but somehow he didn't accept Lois' reason and excuses and he wouldn't let it go. He wouldn't let her go.

Clark gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back, a move so sudden, it shocked Lois who just stared at him incredulous and angry. "What the hell are you doing??" Lois cried. Clark only smiled and brought her up, floating several feet above.

"Clark put me down!" Lois demanded, her eyes went wide seeing that she was floating in the air, but she was safe in his arms. "Now!"

"I don't think I can't let you go Lois. Not again. Not this time." Clark shook his head and bend to kiss her softly. A kiss Lois didn't expect yet she had been silently anticipating for a long while.

* * *

Davis was missing again when Chloe woke up. She got out of bed and saw the pillows and blanket Davis had used the night before arranged and folded neatly on the chaise sofa. She heard the turn of keys and looked up the door opened and Davis walked in carrying a paper bag of food with him. He smiled at Chloe and bent to kiss her lips, which she accepted.

He sighed. She wasn't angry anymore and Davis felt relieved. He didn't think he can take her not talking to him any longer. They walked towards the dining table made for two and sat down.

"Breakfast …" He spoke and gave Chloe a wrapped burrito. She looked at it for a while and then looked back at Davis. "I don't think I'm hungry."

"But you hardly ate yesterday." He said and took a bite of his burrito. Chloe shrugged and just leaned on the chair. "How long will we be staying here?" She asked.

"We're leaving today," Davis replied while he ate, finishing his first burrito fast and already unwrapping the second one.

"We are?" Chloe asked. She had thought that maybe they could look around, take a quick tour of the town or something.

"I want to take you to Baja," Davis smiled. "You can see the Pacific Ocean there. It's really beautiful and I think you'll like it."

"You've been there before?" Chloe asked him. Davis chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. I saw it on a travel channel once. Just thought maybe we can go check it out. Spend a few days on the beach. Then drive further south."

"Davis…" Chloe sighed. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked him. It sounded romantic to run away from everything with the person you love. To some deserted stretch of paradise somewhere far but Chloe knew too well, that soon, the real world and its myriad of problems would just catch up with them. And then they couldn't hide anymore.

"I don't know…" Davis replied in all honesty and looked at her.

He wasn't sure where they were heading or where they would end up. He just needed Chloe to be with him. She was all that mattered. He knew they'd be okay as long as they were together. Anything was possible. He could do this… He could keep the Beast under control, be with Chloe and be happy at least for a while. Of course things were never that simple.

"I just feel like we need to keep going Chloe. Every time I think we're a safe distance away. I keep feeling Clark getting closer." Davis gazed deeply into her eyes. "He's not giving it up Chloe."

She looked at him and nodded before reluctantly eating her burrito. "This is quite good." She smiled at Davis

Chloe breathed, wondering how it would all turn out. She looked at Davis, his eyes were on her again. Those lost, dark broody eyes that always pull her in. She knew deep in her heart that he was trying his best to do the right thing, that he loved her as much as she loved him. That he'd rather die than not be with her. Because whatever intense feelings Davis had for her, Chloe felt just as much.

It was poetic, at least Chloe had thought so. This forbidden thing they had. But she didn't want it that way. She thought sadly as she looked at the man she would love forever. She wondered if they could ever lead a normal life. Lives people often take for granted. The Spring wedding, an MPV, a house in the suburbs with picket fences and a porch swing.

And children. Could they even have kids together? Chloe wondered. Having a little Davis with her blonde hair and his dark eyes or a precocious little girl with his dark hair and her light eyes. They could have a happy family and maybe even a golden retriever to complete the entire package. It was the life she was supposed to have with Jimmy Olsen. The life she could have if she had left the basement that fateful night and went back to Jimmy. The life that she had given up and one she would gladly give up again.

"Chloe…" Davis called her and pulled her away from her wandering thoughts. "Huh…" She murmured and looked at him.

"I need to go out for a while." He spoke. "I'll be back soon. You can start packing and wait at the lobby for me."

"Where are you going?" She was curious and anxious as well. Was Davis going to kill again?

"Just somewhere…" Davis told her and got up. He stood behind where Chloe was sitting and bent to kiss the top of her head. "I love you okay. Don't forget that." He whispered.

"I won't." She spoke and looked up at him, seeing that tortured look in his eyes. Chloe suddenly felt this ache in her heart. This sudden separation anxiety and fear that she felt growing inside.

* * *

When Davis walked out of the hotel room. Chloe immediately changed her clothes. She was going to follow him. She went down the stairs and darted out the hotel lobby. She searched for him in the crowd and spotted him. He had his gray hoodie on and dark jeans. Chloe walked through the throngs of people. Her blonde head sticking out in the crowd. Men whistled and she walked past but she ignored them while vendors cart their wares.

She saw Davis walking down an alley and she walked there as well. It was like walking through a maze and Chloe was having a hard time keeping up but she didn't slow down. When she finally saw Davis entering a building that was in middle of the town square. She felt this relief washing through her. He wasn't doing something diabolical, like killing another person. He was just going to church. Davis had walked into the cathedral. Chloe stood outside near the entrance wondering if she should go in as well. It had been a long while since she had been to church and she wasn't so sure.

"Bless me Padre for I have sinned." Davis spoke as he sat in the confessional booth. "Its been a week since my last confession…" He breathed deeply as he clutched the crucifix in his hand like it was a lifeline. His connection to the divine. A source of redemption, he needed.

"It's good that you came my child…" The priest spoke. "What is it you would like to confess today?"

"I don't know…" He sighed. "I've done too much to be forgiven."

"God is always here for you Son…even when you don't think so."

Davis smiled sadly hearing that. "I've done many evil things Padre. I've hurt people, I've killed. I don't deserve forgiveness. Even from Him. I know that now."

"Then what is it that you want?" The priest asked.

"Peace…" Davis whispered as he leaned his head against the wood. "I just want it all to end."

"Well that's a tough one." The priest spoke.

"I thought it was possible Padre…" Davis spoke in hushed tones as he finally confessed what he was going to do. "I really thought I could do it. I thought I could be strong. That I could pull through this. But I can't. The only way to end this is to kill him. I have to kill him. I'll hurt the only person I have ever loved by doing so. But I don't have a choice…"

"Who?" The priest grew worried listening to him. "Who do you have to kill?"

"Kal El."

Davis finally spoke and closed his eyes for a while. He could feel him. Kal El was close and getting closer. There was no escape. No Peace. He had tried but it was a futile effort. Kal El wouldn't let go. It will only end when one of them dies. And Davis knew he was immortal so that would leave Clark. The Beast will never be satiated until Kal El lies dead under its feet.

"I have to kill Kal El, Padre…It's the only way." Davis breathed. _I'm sorry Chloe...So sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay…last chp was kinda…hmmm. Sorry for the superlate update. I was kinda stumped. I'm not all big on organized religion but I just think that any house of worship always somehow feels like the most peaceful place. So more power to finding the peace in our chaotic lives whether it is in churches, synagogues, shrines or mosques or in meditating or doing yoga or just reading a book or walking on the beach…or holding a baby in your arms or watching sunsets… Thanx for the reviews..._

Chapter Nine.

When he walked out of the confessional booth, Davis felt someone touching his shoulder. He turned around and saw the priest standing there dressed in his long black robe. The old man gave him a sympathetic, kind smile.

"There's always a choice." He spoke softly. "Only you can do the right thing." Davis wasn't so sure and only gave a nod. The priest sighed and shook his head for while.

"Good day Padre," Davis spoke. The priest then patted Davis' shoulder before murmuring, "May the Lord guide you Son…"

The priest made his leave and left Davis standing there in the deserted corridor of the cathedral. Davis breathed, his heart already heavy with dread, coupled with the guilt of the sin he was about to commit. The sin of murder and of betrayal. Betraying Chloe and the promise he had made to her. But could it really bring him peace? That was what he wanted, for everything to end. He had tried to kill himself with liquid kryptonite but it inadvertently made him stronger.

It made The Beast inside him stronger. And now It wanted more. It saw Kal El as its greatest threat and Davis knew the Beast would stop at nothing to have Kal El. And that was when fear overrode his feelings of guilt. Fear of losing Chloe. That was the one thing Davis knew he could not bear. Davis didn't trust The Beast. He didn't trust that dark side of himself. He didn't trust the Beast especially when it comes to Chloe's life.

He was still deep in thought when he looked up and saw her. Sitting quietly by herself in one of the wooden pews. The light filtering through the stained glass windows shone on her blonde hair. It almost resembled a halo. Davis breathed in as he stood there watching her for a while, mesmerized by the sight of her.

He wondered what Chloe was doing in the cathedral. He then realized that she must have had followed him. He wasn't angry or anything. He smiled to himself, Chloe was just being Chloe, and walked to where she was seated. Davis then sat down next to her and touched her hand. Her eyes were downcast but she knew it was him.

"I followed you…" She whispered softly. She felt guilty for doing that. For not trusting him. Chloe wondered how he'd react.

"I know," Davis replied and had his arm around her. He sounded so calm that it surprised her. Chloe then looked up at him and gave a soft smile. "You're not angry…"

"Why would I be?" He spoke and gently pushed a stray lock of her blonde hair, tucking it behind her ear. "You were just being curious." He smiled.

Chloe nodded and sighed as she looked around the cathedral, seeing the spires, arches and stained glass windows. "It's beautiful here…"

"It is…" Davis agreed. "Peaceful too…That's why I like coming here."

"I wish it's like this outside…" Chloe spoke. "Beautiful, peaceful…" She looked at him. "Quiet." She then paused for a while and looked down. She wondered if she was being naive. Wishful thinking wasn't exactly a useful trait, especially in such a situation.

When she walked in the cathedral, Chloe marveled at its beauty. It was everything a cathedral should be. The Gothic arches, spires and pillars. The beautiful stained glass and the altar with its huge crucifix. She sat on the pew and just stared at it. Seeing Jesus on the cross, the crown of thorns on his head and his hands and feet bound by the nails. Chloe felt the tears prickling and she did something she hadn't done in a while. Her head hung low and she prayed. For herself, for Clark. For Davis. She didn't know what else to do.

"I prayed you know…" Chloe finally said and looked at Davis. "I haven't done that in a while."

He kept quiet and just listened. "So I told God, that I'd give up everything and anything if He could just fix this." Chloe continued.

"Anything?" Davis asked and eyed at her. He wondered if Chloe would even give him up.

"Anything that I have…" Chloe said and nodded. Davis sighed before smiling at her.

"Well you're strong Chloe. Even I can't do that. I can't give you up. And I won't." Davis spoke softly. He sounded vehement as he looked at her. He'd never give her up. That was like asking for the impossible.

"I wouldn't want you to either Davis." She smiled. He pulled her close and they just sat there for a while. Taking it all in at a place that offered sanctuary to the lost and weary hearted. The peace that they were feeling inside. The calm before the storm that was heading their way.

* * *

Hours after Chloe and Davis had left the cathedral and driven out of the border town. Clark, Oliver and Lois were fast on their trail. Lois' Range Rover had a GPS tracker that was still attached to it. A teeny detail that had escaped Davis' attention and nearly escaped Lois' and Clark's until Oliver realized it. He was monitoring it close on his lap top screen. They were traveling in a black Hummer with AC, Victor and Dinah on another one close behind.

The crew was surprised when a limousine had blocked the road they were traveling on. The Hummer suddenly pulled to a stop causing its occupants to jerk unsteadily inside. "What the hell…" Lois swore and looked up through the Aviator shades she was wearing. She didn't expect the sudden stop and seeing the black limousine blocking the road.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked. Clark who was driving the vehicle shook his head. He somehow knew who it was inside the limo.

"Just stay put. I'll go check it out." He spoke and slowly opened the door. Lois watched seeing Clark approaching the limousine. She grew worried. The limo's door opened and Lois watched as Clark got in. Lois only wondered who was inside.

* * *

"I found you," Tess Mercer spoke rather triumphantly. Clark only gave a slight scowl when he heard that. She looked at Clark and smiled. "Relax…I'm not stalking you or anything Kent…"

"Really?" He retorted sarcastically. "I wouldn't have guessed that…" Clark shook his head. Tess Mercer was a relentless woman when it comes to things. Going all the way to Mexico just to meet him. What's a guy to think?

Tess sighed and took out a box. She then looked at Clark for a while. "You'll need this." She said and handed the box to him.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously, rather surprised that she gave him a box.

"It belongs to you…" Tess said. "Your Kryptonian property."

Clark only kept quiet and opened the box. He still wouldn't admit it to Tess. He saw the crystal that glimmered inside. A chunk of white quartz like rock with an infinity like symbol carved on top. So Tess had it with her all along. He shook his head, thinking of how shrewd she was, hiding it the entire time.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" He eyed her suspiciously. "You've kept it after all this time."

"I figured even a Man of Steel such as yourself will need help to defeat the monster of doom, sent here to destroy you," She said coolly.

"Thanks I guess…" Clark added awkwardly not knowing what else to say. Tess only gave a coy smile back. "I told you that I'm an ally Clark. And I mean it. You can trust me."

"I'm not so sure about trusting you," Clark told her honestly. "But for now you have my thanks."

"Fair enough. I'll take it." Tess nodded before looking at him intently. "And I told you that I'll wait for you."

Clark shook his head and chuckled, thinking that Tess Mercer sure came on too strongly at times. "Sorry Tess but I'm already taken," He added lightly and got out of the limo. He was about to close the door when Tess stopped him. Her hand grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her, wondering what it was she wanted.

"I guess you know who Judas is now," Tess spoke, her blue eyes looking deep at him. Clark only kept quiet. He refused to believe that Chloe would betray him. It wasn't like that at all. He knew his bestfriend and he didn't like what Tess Mercer was insinuating.

* * *

Clark didn't respond to Tess and just walked out, closing the door behind him. He saw Lois standing outside the Hummer. She was never one to listen to instructions even when Clark told her to stay put so he wasn't surprised. It looked like she was waiting for him, her arms folded in front. And for a while, Clark felt relieved. He gave a small smile and walked towards her.

"What's that about?" Lois asked him. He shrugged and showed Lois the black box. "Just someone offering help." He sighed. She looked at him and nodded. She took the box and opened it, surprised that that it was some rock or crystal.

"How's this going to help?" Lois looked up at Clark and asked. _Some rock? That's it?_ He gave Lois a bright smile that warmed her heart somehow. "It's a Kryptonian crystal Lois. I'll be able to send Davis back to the Phantom Zone with it."

"Oh…" Lois uttered and smiled back as they walked back to the Hummer. "The Phantom Zone. That's where we went right where we met Kara?" She said wistfully before eyeing suspiciously at Clark. "Remember the one you said that I had imagined after some crazy acid trip."

Clark didn't really know how to respond to that. She had somehow managed to figure things out. "Lois…I was…"

"Yah. Yah. I get it. You were trying to protect me…" She rattled on, knowing what he'd say and shook her head before going back into the Hummer.

"But I was…" Clark spoke as he got in and started the engine. Lois seemed upset and he didn't want her to be. The limo had already moved to the side allowing for Clark and his gang to continue with their destination.

"Sure you were…" Lois nodded as she looked ahead and sighed.

"Lois…it was a difficult situation. You had an alien being inside you…I couldn't just tell you the truth."

"That's the thing Clark. You don't tell me anything." Lois said in an exasperated tone. "How am I supposed to trust you…" She then looked back at him. "And _what _alien being??"

"But you can trust me…" Clark argued. "Of course you can." He sighed. "It was some alien that escaped the Zone and it got inside your body." Clark explained of the incident when Faora had inhabited Lois' body for a while.

"Oh…an alien being possessed me. And now you're telling me??" Lois was annoyed by the revelation. So much for being open and honest to each other… That was what they had agreed on. After the sudden flight, the passionate kiss they had last night and how Clark had wanted to be more than friends with her and Lois finally relenting to her heart's desire to be with him.

"Uh…" Oliver uttered breaking in awkwardly. "Guys…maybe this is not a good time…" Being in the middle of a lover's tiff was a little too much tension for even the Green Arrow to handle.

"Ollie shut up!" Lois snapped and he immediately did. "Okay…then who was in the limo Clark?" Lois asked, arms folded as she looked at him.

"It was Tess Mercer…" Clark breathed, preparing for the onslaught he knew would come.

"Tess??" Both Oliver and Lois exclaimed in unison. "What's she doing here?" Oliver asked. He didn't like it one bit. Now that Tess Mercer was involved. Oliver wondered what her agenda was.

"It's a long story…" Clark winced as he drove on, thinking of what a long day it was going to be for him. "Tess knows about me and Davis. She somehow had her hands on the crystal…"

"So she knew about your secret and I didn't??" Lois huffed. It was just too much to her. How could Tess Mercer knew and she didn't? _Unbelievable…_

"Great…" She said and gave Clark a terse smile. "Great way to start a relationship Smallville…" Lois added sarcastically. Clark only bit his lip hearing that.

"So you guys are together now?" Oliver asked. It was unexpected but then it really wasn't. He should have seen it coming. Oliver started chuckling and that irritated both Lois and Clark.

"Ollie, shut up." Clark responded in an annoyed tone. Oliver only shook his head before he stopped chuckling.

He looked at Lois, seeing that she was suddenly quiet. Clark breathed and for a while, he listened in. He could hear Lois' heartbeat soft and steady. He smiled to himself and held her hand, clasping it while his other hand held the steering wheel. He felt Lois squeezing his hand and Clark knew that Lois wasn't angry anymore, that she was there for him, that even though she didn't say the words yet, she loved him. And to Clark for that instance, that fleeting moment, it was all that mattered to him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chp 10, some fluff in the beginning. I figured things were getting a bit too intense and some Chlavis fluff would be nice. Oh…I just love fluff. Also some Clois. You can't escape them folks. They're Legend.  
_

Chapter Ten.

Davis looked at the side mirror. He saw the vehicles behind him and those to his side. He felt anxious somewhat. Kal El had crossed the border hours ago and Davis was sure that he was fast on their tail. That he would catch up with them at any moment or at any time. Davis couldn't run even if he wanted. His Beast definitely didn't see the need to escape. It relished, laying in wait for Kal El to come. And how it could finally tightened its claws around Kal El's neck squeezing him as he gasped desperately for breath.

Davis closed his eyes immediately. Kal El was at least 4 to 5 hours drive away. Davis wondered why he had chosen the human mode of transport when he could have just easily speeded his way down or even fly. _Ah…_ Davis smirked when he knew the reason. Lois Lane was with him. Davis could tell by the calmness in Clark's distant heartbeat. Clark was with the woman he loved. Just as Davis was with the woman that he loved.

He turned and looked at Chloe playing with a game that was on the Blackberry Bold. Davis was grateful that at least she had something to do during the long drives. He didn't feel like talking much at times. He looked at the radio and turned the knob on. There were plenty of Spanish language stations and he finally found an English one, playing mostly country tunes.

"You like that?" He turned and asked Chloe who only frowned and shook her head. She wasn't much of a country music fan.

"Come on it's nice," Davis spoke and started singing to the Tim McGraw song. She shook her head and laughed. "You can't sing."

"I know…" He nodded and smiled. "I did try out for American Idol though…"

"You did not!" Chloe was surprised to hear that. _Davis on Idol??_

"Yup…I did to." He spoke. "It didn't turn out so well. And I was tempted to whack Simon up hard…or at least the Beast was," He added.

"Bet Simon was tough on you…"

"He was… He told me to stick to my day job…" Davis said. "Said that I couldn't sing to save my life and that being a paramedic was a better option." He laughed remembering his first brush with fame or at least, the aspirations of fame. Simon Cowell was lucky that the Beast was still dormant at the time, Davis thought.

Chloe only giggled. "I still can't believe you auditioned for Idol…" She looked at him and smiled. "That is so unlike you…" She spoke and sighed as she looked out the window.

"Chloe…" Davis called her. She turned around and looked at him. "Huh…"

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked. A question that surprised her. She only smiled back before replying. "Tulips. I love tulips."

Davis nodded and breathed as he drove on. "Why do you ask?" Chloe asked, eyeing Davis curiously.

"Nothing," He said and brushed it aside. She was still looking at him with intrigue.

He then sighed and told her. "It's just…I didn't know what kind of flower you like. So I want to know…" He then smiled gently at her. "Just in case…"

Chloe looked at him and nodded. "What's your favorite color?" She asked him. She realized she didn't really know much about him. The little, small details couples would know of each other. The insignificant likes and dislikes that everyone would know of their loved ones.

"Blue…" Davis spoke and then looked at her deeply. "Well it used to be blue. But I think now it's green, light clear green…Like the color of your eyes…"

Chloe only burst into laughter hearing that. "Gee Davis, how extremely corny of you…" She spoke and shook her head, still laughing.

Davis scowled hearing that and shook his head. "Hey I was being honest…" He then looked at her and smiled.

It was easy being with her. She just brings it out of him. The joy, the smiles, the laughter. And sometimes, it wasn't as easy. Sometimes it was hard. The thought of losing her, the thought of not being with her, the thought of her leaving him. It was such a paradox to Davis. He didn't think he could ever understand his feelings for the beautiful blonde next to him. Chloe could easily make him happy with her laughter and smiles just as easily as she could spurn off his affections and make him dreadfully and utterly miserable.

"I like green too…" Chloe spoke, breaking Davis out from his thoughts. He looked at her and listened. "Soft mint green…I wanted to paint my bedroom that color…" She mused aloud.

"You should." Davis smiled. "I think it's a great color."

Chloe looked at him and nodded, squeezing his hand. "So when we get a house, we'll paint the bedroom mint green."

"Yah," He spoke as he looked ahead. _Getting a house…_He wondered how he was even going to do that. Getting a house with her. That would be wonderful, Davis thought. He'd spent all day painting every single wall mint green even the walls outside, if she wanted him to.

"And we'll have a dog…" She continued. Davis looked at her and smiled rather bemusedly. "A dog?" _She wants a dog too…_

"I wanted one but Lois is allergic…" Chloe told him. "So no dogs in the apartment."

"Okay we'll get a dog…" Davis said while he drove. Chloe deserved a dog. That was the least he could do, getting her a dog. And it would make her happy which was something Davis wanted so badly to do. "We'll call him Spot or something."

"Spot is a horrible name…" Chloe remarked. "We'll call him Blazer…" She decided.

"Blazer??" Davis scoffed and looked at her. His face scrunched up. "That's not a name for a dog…"

"It's a great name," Chloe spoke indignantly and smiled. She wasn't going to name their dog Spot. "So we'll get a big furry dog and name him Blazer…" She told him.

"And the house with the mint green walls…" Davis said, smiling at her. "I want a porch swing," Chloe told him, her face instantly brightened as she continued. "We can sit there during the evenings…"

"I'll build one for you then," He said, just looking at her before looking back at the road. "I'll paint the walls mint green and build you a porch swing."

It sounded like a promise, and Davis knew that. He'd figure out a way somehow. Get Chloe that dream house she wanted with the mint green walls, the porch swing and even the dog named Blazer.

"You can do that?" Chloe asked him She sounded incredulous, her light green eyes just widened. "You can build me a porch swing?"

Davis looked at her and smiled charmingly. "For you Chloe, I'll build a castle."

She just shook her head and laughed at his corniness. It was romantic and silly, Chloe knew that but she just played along. The hypothetical life they'd have together, the unknown future. So maybe they wouldn't have the house with the mint green rooms and the porch swings for romantic evenings outside. Maybe they wouldn't have the furry dog named Spot or Blazer. They have each other now and that was enough for Chloe.

* * *

Davis had suddenly pulled over to the side of the highway and Chloe wondered why he did that. She then saw the vendor selling flowers by the roadside. Chloe saw Davis going to the back of the car where he bent down and did something. A tearing sound of metal was heard but Chloe didn't think much of it. She just sat in the car and smiled, watching Davis walking towards to the street vendor getting for her a bouquet of red and pink tulips. She watched as he went back in the car and gave her the flowers. That was a sweet, romantic gesture on his part.

"You didn't have to," She spoke and she smelled the tulips for a while. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I wanted to," Davis spoke, his dark eyes looking at her, like melted dark chocolate melting her already fragile heart. Chloe smiled and moved to kiss his lips softly.

"I love you Davis…" She told him fervently. She loved him, more than she had loved anyone. More than she had loved Clark or even Jimmy.

Chloe never thought it was even possible to love a person that much. That it was just something out of fairytales and cheesy romance novels with cheesier covers. But it was true. She, Chloe Sullivan had experienced it first hand. Loving a person so much, she'd give up her entire world for him. Loving someone so much, that it hurt as much as it made her happy. Lois had been right. Chloe then thought of her cousin's words. "_Love's a crazy thing Chlo…Trust me. You do not want to fall in love like that. You're lucky. Jimmy's stable and good for you."_

Chloe had been annoyed by Lois' statement weeks ago, but being Chloe and one who was used to Lois' blunt ways, she just ignored it and didn't say anything. But now she knew Lois was only warning her being the protective big cousin that Lois was. After all Lois knew how painful it was. Chloe wasn't blind, she saw the look on Lois' face, the surprising moment when Lana Lang had came to the wedding and when Clark's attention had gone to his infamous first love instead of her.

"I love you too." Davis said and looked deep into her eyes. "For as long as I live…"

"You're immortal," Chloe told him. "I don't think you can die Davis. You'll probably live forever." She looked at him intently for a while and wondered if he could age. Or if he'd just stay that way while she'd grow old and die. Then what? _What would happen…_She wondered. _How would it all turn out?_

"Then I'll love you forever Chloe…" Davis told her, and he meant every word he said. He'd love Chloe forever. He didn't know how long forever would be but Davis didn't care.

* * *

"So are they close?" Lois turned and asked Oliver.

"Yup…" He nodded. "About fifteen miles up." Oliver looked at the screen. "I think they're resting at a motel or something."

Lois sighed hearing that. She wanted to be sure that Chloe was okay. She needed to hug her cousin, hold her close, bring her back home. Back to Smallville, back to Jimmy. She then looked at Clark, his eyes focused on the road as he drove. Lois looked at the meter and shook her head slightly. Clark was driving at the speed limit. Lois wondered how they even got that far.

"It's going to be fine Lois," Clark spoke reassuringly and looked at her for a while. She only nodded before resting her head on his shoulder. Lois didn't even know why she did that. That sudden display of affection, so soon into their newly formed relationship. She wasn't even much into PDA.

_Love's a crazy thing… _Lois wanted to laugh. She remembered those very same words she had told Chloe weeks ago. How crazy love was, especially passionate love. And that Chloe was lucky that what she and Jimmy had was stable. Stable was good. At least Lois had thought so. Stable, nice, normal guys would have kept Chloe safe. Not guys like Davis Bloome.

She felt Clark's arm around her and she wondered what was ever going to happen between them. How are they going to get through this? Was what they have even real…Could it even be real…could it last and not crash and burn like every single relationship she ever had??? Questions that plagued her already chaotic mind. And then she felt afraid. Because she realized that she couldn't lose Clark Kent. He was just too damned important to her.

_God…I think too much…_ Lois sighed inwardly. And as if he could read her thoughts, Clark bent down to kiss her head. A comforting, loving thing that seemed so natural to him. Lois smiled at that.

It was a sweet, affectionate gesture and Lois didn't shrink away like she normally would from mushy lovey dovey behavior. It was official. She, Lois Lane had turned into a schmuck. Chloe would laugh at her if she had seen that. _No…_Chloe wouldn't laugh, Lois thought of her sweet cousin. Chloe would just smile sweetly and shook her head, thinking to herself. _See Lois…I told you so. I told you Clark was special._

* * *

"Okay stop!" Oliver spoke after a while. "I think they're here." Clark immediately pulled the Hummer to a stop at the side of the road.

"Where?" Lois spoke and looked around. "I don't see anyone except for the woman selling flowers…"

"Damn…" Oliver swore. He looked at the screen and shook his head. "I think he took the transmitter off."

"Took you that long to figure out Ollie…" Lois muttered and rolled her eyes. Clark wanted to laugh but didn't. He only shook his head and bit his lip to contain his laughter.

AC and Victor had gotten out of the other black Hummer and just looked at the ground, seeing the GPS transmitter and the teeny red blinking light that it emitted. "Guess he figure it out huh Bro?" AC spoke.

"You'd think…" Victor said and just stared at it for a while. He sighed and picked the transmitter up before walking to the other Hummer. "Hey Ollie…I found your toy." He smiled and gave it to Oliver who only frowned.

"Shit…" Oliver spoke, shaking his head and looked at it. "He ripped it out perfectly so it's still working…"

"Smart alien," Lois quipped. Clark only looked at her strangely. "What?" Lois retorted seeing his frown. "I was just saying…" She said and sighed.

"I wonder where they went?" Clark pondered aloud. He was worried. He wondered Chloe was safe and he wished to God she was. And he wondered if Davis had killed again, harming anyone that came in his way.

"Hey I just asked the woman…" AC said, huffing for breath as he got back. "I showed her some pictures… She said they came by about four hours ago, said he asked for directions to Baja."

"Baja?" Lois was surprised. _Baja? What are they doing, going to Baja? Having some sort of a Spring Break?_

"Yup…" AC smiled, knowing they would have to head down there. "Some ocean finally…" He had missed the ocean and the Pacific Ocean was just his kind of place.

"What else?" Lois asked.

"Nothing much. She said he bought flowers for the blonde girl. Tulips…" AC then looked at Lois strangely.

"That's her favorite flower," Clark spoke. So his archnemesis, the only person in the world that could kill him, the Ultimate Destroyer had just bought flowers for his bestfriend? Clark didn't even know what else he could say. It just seemed too bizarre and yet sweet to him.

"Smart and romantic," Lois mused and nodded her head. "Pity he's a killer…He would have been perfect for her," She added ironically. Lois wasn't being sarcastic or mean with the remark, just the sincere truth. She looked at Clark and both of them shared the same look of resignation. Maybe Chloe really was in love with Davis Bloome. Maybe that was why she ran off with him. _Love really was a crazy thing…_

"Tell me about it…" Lois whispered as she looked at Clark and he just held her gaze as though it was only the two of them there.


End file.
